Falling into the Past
by XxNikixX
Summary: Hermione is on the Hogwarts Express like the start of any year, when she is thrust into the past. Can she handle knowing whats in store for her new friends? More importantly, can she handle the love she is about to find? HGSB
1. Turning Back Time

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Never in my life has my name been JK Rowling. Unfortunately. **

_This is going to be a time travel fic, in which Hermione goes back in time to the Marauder Era, their 7th year to be precise. I do hope you will enjoy it!_

* * *

Harry looked to his right, in search of his friends. He hadn't thought that he would be returning to Hogwarts for his seventh and final year, and had even surprised himself. He found himself on the receiving end of stares, and he tried to ignore all the girls that were trying desperately for his attention. He had spotted a mop of red hair, and before he knew it a mess of brown curls had hurled herself at him, her arms around his neck. Harry had to take a few steps back, to stop the two of them from falling onto the platform floor. 

"Harry," said Ron, a lopsided grin on his face, "It's good to see you mate."

Harry clapped Ron on the back, and freed himself of Hermione grasp, and he smiled down at his best friends, and he looked just over her shoulder to see Ginny, a blush creeping into her cheeks as their eyes met. "Hi Hermione," he said, tearing his gaze away from the fiery haired girl. "Ron. How was your guys' summer?"

"It was weird without you Harry," started Hermione. She looked down at her hands, unsure of how to tell her best friend how hurt she was that he hadn't written, and hadn't came over to Headquarters. She had been so worried about Harry. He had lost almost everyone that he had considered family, and she had thought that he had secluded himself once again. They weren't sure if he was going to come back to Hogwarts, but since it appeared that Voldemort was laying low Headmistress McGonagall had personally went to retrieve Harry.

"It was weird without the two of you."

Ron smiled at his friend, and playfully punched him on the arm, "Just don't leave us out again Harry." Harry, Ron and Hermione made their way onto the train, followed closely by Ginny. Harry had looked back at her a few times as they searched for a compartment, and he saw her looking to the floor, a sadness etched into her delicate face. He frowned at this but kept his silence .

"Here we go," said Ron, pushing the door open to an empty compartment.

"Don't get too comfortable Ron," said Hermione, "We have Head duties."

Ron smacked himself on the forehead, "I forgot about that. You don't mind do you Harry?"

"No," he said, his emerald eyes gazing out the window, "of course not."

Harry watched as his friends exited the compartment, and he felt a pang of jealousy deep in his chest. He had completely forgotten that Heads were chosen before their seventh year. He had expected Hermione to be Head Girl of course, but he hadn't expected Ron to be Head Boy. They only thing that Harry had to look forward to this year was that he was once again, Quidditch Captain.

He found himself wondering why it was Ron and not him, but his thoughts were quickly interrupted by the voice of Ginny Weasley. "You're jealous of Ron aren't you?"

Harry glared in her direction, but upon seeing the smirk upon her face his look softened, and he smiled at her. "I don't know if its jealousy or wonder," he said. It was true. He couldn't distinguish between his thoughts. He wanted to say it was wonder, because he was really curious as to why it was Ron.

"Its probably a little bit of both Harry," she said, pushing her hair behind her shoulders. "I know it must be hard for you to be left out of something, but now you know how Ron has felt having to live in your shadow since he met you."

"I know," he said, looking awkwardly at the girl. She always was one who could talk sense into him, without fear of telling him the harsh truth. Just as she had done in his fifth year. He smiled warmly at her, the memories of what he told her before summer suddenly floating to the front of his mind. Harry frowned as he looked at her, "Ginny," he started, but was soon interrupted.

"Don't Harry," she said, a somber expression on her face. "I know you're reasons, and as much as I do not agree with them, I have to respect them. I'm still you're friend Harry. Don't forget that."

"I didn't forget it," he said quietly, looking down at his shoe, the laces on his left foot untied. "I just didn't realize that it would be so hard."

"It doesn't have to be," she said simply, her mahogany eyes looking at him, tears shining brightly in the sun. She was still hurting from Harry's rejection, that much was clear, but he didn't think he would be hurting even more. He reached across the space between them and laid his hand gently on top of hers.

"I am sorry Ginny," he said, his eyes shining with sincerity.

"I know you are Harry," she said, moving her hand from under his hand. She gently patted his hand, and she leaned back, falling into the seat. "But be happy for your friends. Ron was dreading telling you all summer."

"Thanks Gin," he said, smiling lightly. He leaned back, his hands resting lazily in his lap. He was going to try to make the best of the year, he had to. He looked up when he heard the voices of his best friends approaching the compartment, and he smiled as he heard their bickering.

"No Ronald," she said, her voice harsh.

"I don't see why not," he asked, his face almost as red as his hair, "You know they would do it to us."

"Do what to who?" Harry asked, sitting forward.

"Ronald wants to give all the seventh year Slytherin's detention, just because," she said rolling her eyes, "they knew Malfoy." She said, sitting primly in the seat next to Ginny, leaving Ron to drop down beside Harry. "Which we are not going to do." she added, looking pointedly at Ron.

At the mention of Malfoy's name Harry tensed up, and his face contorted into one of rage. They still had yet to catch Malfoy and Snape, and Harry had been furious. The other three must have noticed because they had all looked down at the floor, their eyes refusing to meet Harry's.

"They're still looking for him," said Hermione, "They are going to find him Harry."

"Yeah," spat Harry, "Just like they were going to find Voldemort right?"

No one had anything to say to that, and had just turned away from him. They knew that Harry was mad about what had transpired at the end of their sixth year, Ginny's fifth, but they also knew that Harry hadn't grieved properly. He didn't know how. The person that he always ran to was Dumbledore, and now he didn't have that option.

Hermione was the first to speak, and Harry looked kindly at her. "Harry," she said, "I'm really glad that you chose to return to Hogwarts, I don't know how I would have gotten along in seventh year without you."

"You would have managed Hermione," he said, "You're the brightest witch in our year. You can get through anything."

Hermione smiled thoughtfully at him, before standing and facing the door. "Ronald," she said, "You and I have rounds to attend to."

"You two have fun," laughed Ginny at the expression on Ron's face. "Sound's like it should be a blast."

Hermione made to move towards the compartment door, when she looked at the glass, noticing that it had moved. She reached out to touch it, gasping when her hand sunk in. "Did you guys just see that?" she asked, spinning around, and nearly knocking Ron over.

"See what Hermione?" asked Harry, standing, automatically pulling out his wand.

"The glass," she said, "It moved!"

Ron stuck his hand out and touched the glass, his fingers dipping into the glass, and he yanked his hand back, elbowing Harry in the nose.

"Ow Ron!" he yelped, his hand shooting up to his face.

Hermione didn't know what had overcome her, but she had the urge to reach out, and sink into the glass. She was snapped out of her daze when she watched a 3rd year getting ready to light one of Fred and George's newest fireworks in the hall.

"Hey!" She yelled, reaching forward, forgetting about the glass. She made to open the door, and run out into the hall, but instead she found herself falling into a vortex of darkness.

She could hear the yells of Ron and Harry, but it was suddenly blocked out as she felt herself falling.

* * *

"Hermione!" Yelled Ron. "Harry what the hell just happened?" 

"I don't know!" he pounded his hands against the now solid door, and he flung it open, looking into the corridor to make sure she didn't just fall out onto the other side. She wasn't there. Harry sighed loudly, and slammed the door in anger, causing the glass to shatter.

"Uh guys?" asked Ginny, her eyes pointedly focused on the small space above the door. "Who are Moony, Padfoot, Wormtail and Prongs?"

Harry and Ron spun around, "What?" they said in unison.

"There," she pointed, "after Hermione fell through whatever that was, their names appeared just there."

"We have to get to McGonagall." said Harry. "She may know what to do."

* * *

"Calm down Prongs," spat an agitated Sirius Black, "I'm sure Evans will come around this year." 

"I really hope your right Padfoot," said James Potter, "This may be the last chance I have to win her heart. It's our last year at Hogwarts."

A blonde boy clapped James on the back, as they stepped onto the Hogwarts Express, "She will James."

"Thanks Moony."

As the three boys headed out of sight, a young girl with curly brown hair crashed fell out of the barrier between platforms 9 and 10, looking slightly disheveled. She balanced herself, and stood upright, her honey colored eyes glancing around her.

"What the hell just happened?" she said aloud, her hand raising up to her head. She had a pounding in her head, and she just wanted to find her friends and sit down. She looked around at all the students, something seemed amiss to her as she glanced around at the students surrounding her.

With a foreboding feeling she moved hesitantly towards the scarlet colored train. As she lifted her foot to step onto the train, she nearly ran into someone, and she quietly muttered an apology.

"No worries," came a voice that she didn't recognize. She looked up, her eyes melting into a pair of black ones. She didn't know why, but those eyes seemed so familiar to her. She brushed past the boy, and two others as she made her way down the corridor looking into all the compartments in search of Ron, Harry and Ginny. With not luck, she flung herself into an empty compartment, and pulled out a book that she had kept in her messenger bag.

"Prongs," asked Sirius, "Who is that girl?"

"I don't know mate," he answered, "I ain't never seen her before. Have you Moony?"

"No," Remus said quietly, "I haven't."

"Well," Said Sirius, "Then I guess it's time the Marauders introduced themselves isn't it?"

"Oh come on Pafoot," the werewolf said, "We don't need to interrupt her. She looks busy."

"She's reading Moony," Sirius said, rolling her eyes, "How much concentration does that really take?"

"For you?" asked James, "Or her?"

"Sod off James," he said. Truth was that he was intrigued by the girl before them. He hadn't seen her before. When he had looked into her eyes he was surprised by what he saw in their confines. He had saw pain, and sorrow. He had seen a part of her, that he could tell she didn't let people see too often. Like she had gone through too much at her young age. "Come on. She looked lonely. We can fix that."

Hermione's head snapped up as the door slid open and for a moment she thought that Harry had walked in with two people she didn't recognize, and the her eyes flicked up to his forehead and she saw no scar. It wasn't Harry.

'He looks so much like him.' she thought, and then when she turned her eyes onto the black haired boy and the blonde boy with him, something clicked in her mind. 'It can't be, can it?'

"Can I help you?" she asked, her voice shaky. She folded the corner of the page she was on, and set her book down in her lap. Her eyes snapped to each of the boys in turn, and she waited patiently for one of them to talk.

"We just wanted to introduce ourselves," said Sirius. He flashed a charming smile at the girl, and he sat down next to her. "I'm Sirius Black," he said, and her breath caught in her throat, "This here is James Potter," his thumb hooked in the direction of the boy who was a walking image of Harry, and then onto the other, who she had already guessed to be Professor Lupin, "And that there is Remus Lupin. We're the Marauders, and who might you be?"

Hermione couldn't help but stare in awe at the boys. She was sitting a mere five feet from her best friends dead father, his dead godfather, and their old Professor. Surely she couldn't have gone back in time?

"Hello?" A hand waved in front of her face, and she shook her head, clearing her mind.

"Oh," she said, "I'm Hermione Granger. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too," said Sirius, gently taking her hand and planting a gentle kiss on the top. Hermione found herself fighting down the blush that was creeping into her cheeks, and she smiled.

"Nice to meet you all as well," she said. She knew the question of why they hadn't seen her around was about to be asked, and she thought it best that she deter is as soon as possible. "Going to a real school is going to be exciting," she said, turing her eyes to the window as the train lurched forward.

"A real school?" asked Remus.

"I was home schooled," she stated simply, flashing a warm smile at Remus. "So how is Hogwarts?"

"Oh you're going to love it," said James, ruffling his hair.

"I'm sure I will," she said. Hermione had to get to Headmistress McGonagall's office. She suddenly reprimanded herself as she sat there in silence. Dumbledore was alive in this time. He would help her. He had to.

* * *

**Thats the end of the intro!! All the following chapters should be about this length, if not longer. I'm not sure as to how manyy chapters there are going to be, but it should be a fairly long project for me!! And as any author would ask... Please Review! Let me know what you thought! I take any and all critiques!**

**Thanks!**

**XxNikixX**


	2. Hogwarts

**Hey guys this chapter was oringally longer, about 2000 words longer, but I decided to split them up into two different chapters, as some people do not like reading that much at one time!**

**I just wanted to thank everyone for reviewing! It really means alot to me, and its nice knowing that out of all the people who read it, at least 6 felt it was good enough to leave a comment.**

**And Lis, if you see anything, let me know. **

_Disclaimer: No, I am still not British, and I am still not the owner of Harry Potter. I am just little old me, Niki._

* * *

The scarlet train pulled into Hogsmeade Station, the students aboard chatting loudly inside, except for one. Hermione found herself growing even more nervous with each moment that passes, and when the train slowly came to a halt, she was afraid to move. If it hadn't of been for the three boys in the compartment with her, she was sure she would have stayed there all day. Sirius and James both kindly offered to help her with her trunk, and that was when it occurred to her that she didn't have it. It didn't travel through time with her.

"I lost my trunk," she said, trying to desperately to sound believable, "The only thing I have left is my messenger bag."

"Well," said Remus, looking at her through suspicious eyes, "I'm sure Dumbledore will be able to retrieve it."

"Yeah," she muttered, as she quietly followed the boys off the train, her eyes glued to the floor. She wasn't sure what the Headmaster was going to see, but she was afraid.

Stepping off the train, Hermione stood on the platform, her eyes transfixed on the surroundings of Hogsmeade. Not much would change over the course of twenty years, and Hermione couldn't help but smile at that thought. It wasn't until she heard someone clear their throat that she remembered that she needed to be heading to the castle, and quickly. She needed to speak to Dumbledore immediately, before she did something to disrupt the future. When she looked to her right to see who it was that was standing next to her, she had been a bit surprised to find Sirius there, his eyes looking down upon her.

"Are you alright?" he asked her, his voice low, "You look lost."

"I am lost," she said. If only he knew just how lost I am, she thought. She smiled up at him, her smile faltering when she saw Severus Snape just beyond Sirius shoulder. Hermione shook her head, clearing her mind of all thoughts of the future events, and looked back to Sirius, "I'm new here, remember?"

"Yeah Padfoot," chimed in James, "It's her first day here."

"Come on Hermione," said Remus, a kind smile touching his lips. "That carriages are this way. We don't want to have to walk to the castle on your first day here."

Hermione smiled at Remus, and took his outstretched arm as he led her towards the lined up carriages. Remus held the door to an empty one open for her, and she climbed inside, trying desperately to not let the sorrow that she was feeling for the three boys show too much. "Thank you Remus," she said, leaning her head against the side of the carriage. Hermione closed her eyes, and waited patiently for the other two boys to join them.

"James," said Sirius, a smile spreading across his handsome features, "Hermione is cute isn't she?"

"I guess," he started, "but she is nothing compared to--"

"Lily Evans," he finished for his friend, "I know." James glared at his friend, a wide grin spreading across his face.

"There is something about this girl James," he said.

"Sirius," said James, looking at his best friend, "do you know how many times I have heard you say that about a girl? Every time you see a girl you want to snog, there is always something about her."

"Yeah," he agreed, "but I've never meant it before."

Sirius stalked away from James, and all James could do was stand there for a moment. He was wondering if Sirius was being, well, serious. "Oi!" shouted the boy now, "Come on Prongs!"

James rolled his eyes, and he made his way over to the carriage his friends were already occupying. As he climbed in he took notice of Hermione leaning against the side of the carriage, her eyes closed. Remus was sitting next to her, but his eyes were focused on the white orb hanging in the night sky. Sirius was sitting across from Hermione, his eyes just intent on watching her. Plopping down, James waved his hand in front of Sirius' face, just to have the animagus swat his hand away.

* * *

Harry quickly made his way to the Headmistresses office, Ron and Ginny in tow. He needed to know where Hermione had vanished to, and he prayed that Professor McGonagall would have the answer. The three Gryffindors came to a halt in front of the statue, and then it struck them. They didn't have the password.

"Gumdrop!" shouted Ron.

"Ron," said Ginny, rolling her eyes, "Dumbledore was the one who had the candy obsession, not McGonagall."

"Oh, right," he replied, looking sheepishly towards the ground, "I forgot."

"You forgot what Mr. Weasley?"

All three heads snapped in the direction of the voice, and they found themselves looking at the very woman they had been seeking.

"Professor!" cried Harry, "You have to help us! Hermione has been--"

"Taken back in time, Potter. Yes I know." she glanced around the hall before turning her attention back onto the 3 students before her. "Remus just informed me. Eagle Owl Quill."

The giant gargoyle sprang to life, and Harry, Ginny, and Ron, followed Professor McGonagall as she headed up the stone stairs, and into her office. When Minerva turned to look at the three students accompanying her, she saw the shock upon their faces.

"Excuse me Professor," started Ginny, "but how does Professor Lupin know?" she asked, quickly flicking her eyes back to the woman, "Unless….did she go back that far?"

"Yes Miss Weasley," she stated, pushing the door to her office open, "It appears to be that way. Ah, there you are Remus."

"Thank you for seeing me Minerva," he said, his eyes traveling to the three students standing in her office looking dumbfounded.

"You knew that Hermione would vanish?" asked Harry, his voice taking on an accusatory tone.

"I only knew just recently," he said, not looking any of them in the eyes, especially not Harry. "She appeared in a memory of mine, one that she wasn't in before. It was our final train ride to Hogwarts at the start of our seventh year. In 1977."

"You mean," said Harry, "Hermione is with my, my--"

"Yes Harry," said the tired looking werewolf, "Hermione is with all of us."

"Oh my god!" exclaimed Ron, "Hermione can change the future!"

"No she can't Ron," Harry said flatly, his eyes quickly filling with tears. "My parents had to die. It's the only way I could have been marked as Voldemorts equal. The only way I can defeat him. My mother had to die, to save my life."

* * *

The carriages pulled into Hogwarts and Hermione felt a nervous flutter in her stomach as she stepped out of the carriage. She was going to see Dumbledore again. She smiled up at the brightly lit castle, but her happiness came to an end quickly as two boys approached them.

"Who's your new friend dear brother?" asked one of the boys. Hermione turned to see which Marauder he was talking to, and she winced when she saw Sirius' face flinch in anger. "None of your damn business Regulus." he spat.

Hermione quickly stepped in between the two, whipping her wand out of her pocket, and holding it to her side so that no one could see it. It was just out of view of the Slytherin boys, but she was sure that if a Marauder looked hard enough they would see it. "You must be Regulus Black," she said, eyeing the boy in question. "Sirius has mentioned you."

"I have?" said a confused Sirius.

"Why yes," chimed in James, "You were just telling dear Hermione here how ickle Regulus wet the bed until he was thirteen." A look of rage passed through the Slytherins eyes as they all glared at him. He could just stand there, his mouth opening and closing, thinking of something to say.

"That's right," said Sirius, draping his arms around James and Hermione's shoulders. "Hermione did I tell you that he still sleeps with his stuffed snake?"

"Why no Sirius," she laughed, "Perhaps dear Regulus would like to tell me." Hermione saw Regulus reach for her wand, and she smirked, raising hers first. "What poor manners you have Regulus. Ladies first remember? Petrificus Totalus!" She heard the three boys beside her laughing as he froze on the spot.

"Why you little-" started Severus. Hermione beat him to the punch, and with no hesitation she jinxed her future teacher. A thin ray of light blue light flew from her wand tip, hitting Snape right in the jaw, and Hermione laughed as he tried to talk with his tongue glued to the roof of his mouth.

"What's that?" she asked, leaning in closer, "Cat got your tongue?"

"What's the matter Snivellus?" asked Sirius, "No witty comeback?"

Hermione smiled wickedly at Snape and pushed past the two boys, knocking Regulus down as she bumped into him…purposely.

"That was bloody brilliant Hermione!" exclaimed James.

"It was fantastic," added Sirius, "Did you see old Snivelly's face?"

"It was classic," sighed Potter.

"Thanks guys," she said, blushing slightly. Sirius and James had reminded her so much of Harry and Ron just then, right after she had hit Malfoy in their third year.

"As a prefect I cannot condone that type of behavior," said Moony, "but as a Marauder, well done. It was quite comical."

The four continued to walk towards the castle, and upon stepping over the thresh hold, Hermione nearly found herself walking off in the direction of the Headmasters office, when she remembered she wasn't supposed to know where it was. "How do I get to the Headmasters Office?" she asked.

"Oh," said James and Sirius at the same time.

"It get's really easy once you have been there enough," said James.

"You would know," coughed Remus. James scowled at him, and made to retaliate but Hermione was suddenly swept away from them by Sirius.

"I'll take you there milady." he said, flashing her yet another one of his charming smiles.

"Thanks," she said quietly, not really having to pay attention to where she was going. She did after all learn all about Hogwarts thanks to the map that Sirius helped create.

"So Hermione," said Sirius, passing the time as they made their way through the castle, "Where are you from?"

"London," she said simply, choosing to not go into any further details. "What about you?"

"Same actually. Are you an only child?"

"Yeah," she said, "The one and only Granger."

Hermione tried to keep her emotions in check, but there was something about this younger Sirius that was making her get butterflies in her stomach. She looked straight ahead, taking a look at their surroundings. A few of the paintings that she been accustomed to seeing were not anywhere in sight, and Hermione sighed. Sirius stopped walking just as they reached the staircase.

"What's the matter?" asked Sirius, "Not enjoying my company?"

"Oh no Sirius," she said quickly, "its not that. I'm just homesick, that's all." Hermione stepped up onto the stairs, her head dropping, and her voice was barely above a whisper. She turned her eyes up just enough so that Sirius could see the tears fall. "I miss my friends."

Sirius looked at the girl before him, and he had an overwhelming desire to just cradle her in his arms, but that was not the way of Sirius Black. He instead thought about how she was feeling, and he easily recalled a time when he was forbidden to see his friends. The only way he had gotten through it was by Owling them daily.

"You can owl them later Hermione," he said, "I'll let you use my owl."

"That's very sweet of you Sirius," she said, looking slightly more cheerful, "but it isn't that simple."

"Oh," he said, "Why not?"

"I can't explain it," she said, turning away from him, "I left in a complicated way." Hermione's mind drifted to her friends, and she wondered if they had attempted to search for her. By now they had surely found out what had happened, or at least where she was. She was going to be in Remus' memories now. Hermione grimaced at the thought; just her being here was changing their futures.

"Well," said Sirius, bounding up the stairs two at a time, "We better get you to Professor Dumbledore."

"Yeah," said Hermione, her voice faraway. The two quickly resumed walking, neither one saying much as they neared the Headmasters Office. Hermione's mind kept drifting to her friends, and the events of the summer. There was one event that she had been trying to ignore. She had asked Ron and Harry and Ginny to not talk about it, to wait until she was ready, but she didn't think she would ever be ready. The Marauder next to her kept whistling and humming a song that sounded oddly like the Beatles, and before either of them knew it they were standing in front of the stone statue that guarded the Headmasters Office.

Sirius had opened his mouth to try out some passwords when the statue sprung to life, and Hermione looked over oddly at Sirius. "He must be expecting you."

"I guess so," she said, stepping forward onto the stone steps.

"I'll wait for you here Hermione," he said smiling up at the girl. "I don't want you getting lost."

"Thanks Sirius," she said. Hermione quickly scurried up the steps, coming to rest before the door she had faced so many times. She lifted her hand to knock when a voice from within told her to enter.

"How may I help you Miss…" Dumbledore said looking at her through knowing eyes.

"Granger sir," she said. "I don't know how I got here."

"By train of course.," he answered her chuckling at his joke.

"This isn't my time, sir," she said, "I don't belong here."

"Well my dear," he answered her, "something or someone very powerful sent you here, and there must be a reason for that. Perhaps there is something you are meant to change?"

"But sir," she interrupted, "Isn't messing with the past a dangerous thing to do? When I used my time turned in third year…"

"Miss Granger," he asked, "Do you have an ill intent?"

"No," she answered, dropping down into one of the chairs opposite him.

"Unless you have come here with the purpose of altering time to suit you personally," he said, "Than it is harmless."

Hermione sat there dumbfounded. What was she here for? What was she meant to change? Was she here to prevent the deaths of Lily and James Potter? Stop the betrayal of the Potters? Or was she here to save Sirius?

"Miss Granger," he said, his blue eyes focused intently on her, "I take it you know some of the people here."

"Yes sir."

"Then it is no mistake that you are here in this time." he said, "Fate spins her web, and we all get trapped, and there is no way around it, but you my dear, have just been given a chance to change someone's fate. Now I take t you went to Hogwarts?"

"Yes sir," she said, his words still echoing in her mind, "I was to be in my seventh year, and I am a Gryffindor. Or I will be."

"Very well," he said, "You shall remain in Gryffindor."

"Sir?"

"Yes Miss Granger?"

"I don't have any of my things."

"Not to worry dear," he said, a gleam in his eyes, "It will be taken care of. At least you arrived here in uniform."

"Thank you sir." Hermione stood, taking her leave of Dumbledore, "You always were the best Headmaster Hogwarts ever had." She exited the office, leaving Dumbledore with a smile. Hermione skipped down the stairs, two at a time. When her feet hit the landing she tapped an awaiting Sirius on the shoulder.

Sirius grinned at her, "Well?"

"I'm in Gryffindor." she beamed.

"That's with all of us!" He laughed, and together they headed back down towards the Great Hall. "You're going to love the feast Hermione. The Hogwarts elves make the best food out there."

"Good," she said, pushing all thoughts of SPEW to the back of her mind, "because I'm starving."

* * *

**Thats all for this installment. I do have the next part typed up and ready to go, but I am probably going to wait at least a day before I post it. It really depends on how bad you, the readers, want it up.**

**Like any author, I am going to ask that you review. But I am not going to refuse to post my story if you don't. It's just nice knowing that someone is reading your hard work.**

**Thanks a bunches!**

**Toodles!**

**XxNikixX**


	3. Sweet Dreams

**Well...as promised here is the next chapter (whish was really the other half of chapter 2). Enjoy it!!**

_Disclaimer: I am still not a wealthy Brit. Dammit. I do not own Harry._

* * *

Hermione and Sirius entered the Great Hall just in time to see Minerva McGonagall taking the sorting hat off the last student and resuming her seat next to the Headmaster. Hermione caught his eye, and he winked at her. She smiled up at the Headmaster, and upon feeling a tug on her arm she followed Sirius to the Gryffindor table.

"Hermione is going to be in Gryffindor with us," stated Sirius, his voice taking on a matter of fact tone.

"Really Padfoot?" said James, acting surprised. "What gave that away? Besides, oh you know, the fact that Hermione is sitting at the Gryffindor table with us. And wait! Oh looky there, we are Gryffindors."

"Good observation," chimed in Remus. Sirius merely glared at the grinning faces of his two friends, before turning his attention to the giggling Hermione.

"When's your birthday Hermione?" he asked, slapping some butter into the roll that was clutched in his hand.

"September 19th," she answered, reaching across the table to grab some chicken. "I'm going to be eighteen."

"The nineteenth?" James said, tossing Remus and Sirius a glance, "Why that's right around the corner Hermione! We can have a party in the common room! Or in the Dormitory!"

"The boys' dormitory of course," added Sirius, "When those bloody stairs turn into a slide, it hurts. Slides aren't all fun and giggles."

"You really don't have to throw me a party," she started explaining, knowing that she was going unheard. She head already heard the work fireworks whispered and fire whiskey.

"Oh dear brother!" rang out a voice from across the hall, "You better tell your little girlfriend to watch herself. We aren't going to forget about the little stunt she pulled!"

"Tell her yourself," barked Sirius.

Hermione stood from her place at the Gryffindor table, hands falling dangerously to her hips, "First Regulus," she spat, "Sirius is not my boyfriend." She looked down to Sirius, "No offense," she whispered. Turning her attention back to the boy standing across the Hall, "Second," she hissed, "Did you not learn anything from our little encounter? Perhaps you should go see the nurse, I don't think your brain may be petrified still."

Hermione sat back down in her seat, her lightly tanned skin tinted red from yelling. She picked up her chicken and took a bite of it furiously, her eyes looking up to meet the Marauders. "What?" she asked, swallowing her chicken, "Do I have something in my teeth?"

"No, your teeth are fine," stuttered James, his eyes never leaving Hermione.

"You did it again," breathed Sirius in awe.

"What these two oafs are trying to say Hermione," said Remus, chuckling at his friends, "you managed to best Regulus Black twice in one night. A feat only accomplished by the Marauders."

"Oh," she said, "well I can't stand prats like him. Bloody arrogant gits."

"Did I just hear someone in the presence of Potter and Black call someone other then them arrogant?"

Hermione turned her head to her left, and for a brief moment she thought that she was looking into Harry's eyes, but then she noticed the bright red hair framing he delicate face. And the lip gloss was a dead give away. Lily Evans. Harry's mother.

"Why yes you did Evans." said James, "And may I add that you are looking lovely as ever tonight."

Lily rolled her eyes, "No you may not add that."

Hermione had to stifle a giggle at the exchange between the two Gryffindors, mainly because she saw the blush rise into Lily's cheeks. Hermione automatically returned to eating, her eyes cast down at her plate, but she could feel someone's eyes boring into the top of her head. When she looked up she found Lily smiling at her. "Hello," she said, "I don't think we've met. I'm Lily Evans."

"Nice to meet you Lily," she said, "I'm Hermione Granger. You're a seventh year right?"

"Sure am," she said, smiling brightly at Hermione.

"And she is Head Girl," added James, "with me as Head Boy."

"Oh don't remind me," moaned Lily, tossing her head down onto the table. She looked back up at Hermione, "You're a seventh year as well?"

"Yeah," she answered, "Looks like you and I are going to be roommates."

"Well," said Lily, eyeing Hermione with interest, "you may not want to continue to hang around this bunch. They are bound to get you into trouble. It follows them everywhere."

"Evans!" cried James, "I'm hurt!"

"Us? Trouble?" wailed Sirius, "Never!"

"How could you say such a thing?" James held his hand up to his face, acting as though he felt faint. Everyone around them was giggling, including Hermione, but Lily simply rolled her eyes.

"I take that back," she said. A hopeful look flashed across James' face. "Remus is okay."

Remus shrugged as James turned his eyes onto him. "Him!? He's alright?" he shouted, "but he's a--Oh, never mind. Remus is alright."

"Thanks mate," said Remus, "Way to support your pal."

Before Hermione knew it she was swept into a discussion with Lily about what classes she had taken, and what books she had read. Hermione looked back over to the Marauders, smiling weakly at them. She was pulled back into the conversation with Lily, leaving the boys to their own devices.

"I think I am going to ask Hermione to Hogsmeade," said Sirius, not taking his eyes off the girl as she say talking animatedly with Lily.

"Are you sure?" asked Remus, eyeing his friend, "She's a pretty girl, but-"

"Pretty?" asked Sirius, "Are you blind Remus? The girl's bloody beautiful."

"Alright," replied Remus warily, "but is she really your type? I mean, she liked reading, and apparently school."

"All the things you don't like Padfoot," added James.

"Yeah," he said, "I know."

"I think is in love Moony,"

"You may be right Prongs."

"It has to be love," said James, "He is risking numerous trips into the library."

"Somewhere he wont even step foot in to pull a prank," chuckled Remus.

"Can you two shut up," barked Sirius, "I am not in love. I've only know the girl a few hours."

"Generally in a few hours," added Remus, "You're already over the girl, and onto the next"

"This is true Padfoot," said James.

"Sod off, the both of you." spat Sirius.

"Is there a problem Mr. Black?" asked a stern voice from behind him. Sirius swallowed the chicken in his mouth, turning to face Professor McGonagall.

"Why no Minerva," he said lightly, "I was just saying to my dear old friends here that you have gotten even more lovely over the summer. I didn't think it was possible."

"What in the name of Merlin am I going to do with you Mr. Black?" She said aloud, shuffling through her stack of schedules.

"Anything you wish," he winked at the Professor, taking his schedule from her. In a matter of ten minutes all Gryffindors had their schedules. That is all Gryffindors except for…

"Miss Granger!" came the voice of McGonagall, "Can you come here for a moment please?"

Hermione stood, ignoring the thumbs up from Sirius and James, and made her way to the front where Prof McGonagall was standing.

"Yes mam?" she asked, her hands folded gently in front of her.

"Albus has informed me of your, er, situation," she looked at Hermione, who nodded in response, "What classes had you planned on taking this year?"

"Oh," said Hermione, relieved that she wasn't in trouble, "Transfiguration, Potions, Arithmancy, Charms, History of Magic, and Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Very well," Professor McGonagall tapped the blank parchment with her wand, and handed Hermione her schedule. Hermione smiled down at it, and promptly skipped back towards her friends.

"Think she will do well Albus?" asked Minerva taking her seat.

"I would chance her being the best in her year, but we shall see about this one."

As Hermione made her way back to the Marauders, and Lily, she noticed Lily standing, getting ready to leave. Taking this as her chance to get to know Lily a bit better, she hurried over to her.

"Lily," she asked, picking up her messenger bag, "would you mind showing me to the common room?"

"Of course not," she said, "Let me just say goodbye to a few people."

Hermione nodded, watching as Lily made her way to the other end of the table. "Going to bed so soon Hermione?" asked James.

"I want to get settled in," she said looking at each of the three boys.

"Understandable," said Remus, smiling at her. "If you aren't too tired Hermione, I will be glad to show you where the library is."

"That would be wonderful Remus!" she exclaimed.

Sirius shot a glare at the werewolf, then suddenly felt guilty. He knew Remus was just trying to be helpful. At least he hoped Remus was just trying to be helpful.

"Come on Hermione," said Lily, as she ushered her away from the table.

"See you guys later," she called over her shoulder.

Hermione and Lily made their way up the stairs towards the Gryffindor Tower, and Hermione felt more at home with each step she took in the castle walls. Lily and she had been chatting incessantly , and through this, Hermione discovered that she and Lily had a lot in common. They got along easily, and Hermione found something comforting about the girl.

"What classes are you taking this year?" she asked Lily.

"Potions, Charms, Herbology, Arithmancy, and Defense Against the Dark Arts." she said, "I want to be a healer, and those are the classes I need."

Hermione smiled brightly. She was going to have so many wonderful things to tell Harry when she saw him again.

"What are you taking?"

"Well," she said, stopping just in front of the Fat Lady, "I'm taking Potions, Arithmancy, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Transfiguration."

"Looks like we will have almost all the same classes," smiled Lily, "Gobbledygook."

The portrait swung open, and Hermione followed Lily into the common room, an immediate warmth welcoming her. Hermione glanced around her eyes silently scanning over the contents of the room. There in front of the fire were the same couches and chairs that she, Harry and Ron lounged about on. And in the corner sat the tables she had spent almost every night at when studying.

"Comforting isn't it?"

"Like you have no idea," said Hermione, her voice as breathless and dreamy as Luna Lovegood's.

"Well," said Lily, "I'm going to go to bed. Classes start tomorrow."

"It's only eight o'clock Lily," said Hermione, following the girl upstairs. "You're going to bed already?"

"Yeah," she said, "I was up really early, and I like to be well rested for the first day of classes."

As Hermione and Lily walked into the seventh year girls dormitory, Hermione was a bit surprised to see a trunk with her initials on it at the end of the bed nearest to the door. "I think I'm just going to change into my pajama's and sit by the fire and read a bit."

"Okay, just don't stay up too late." said Lily, "Hey do you want me to wake you up in the morning. We have potions first thing with the Slytherins."

"Please," she said, kneeling in front of the chest at the end of her bed. Hermione began to sift through it in search of pajama's. She finally succeeded in pulling out a pair of flannel pajama pants and a white tank top. Slipping out her clothes, and into her pajama's, Hermione grabbed her copy of Advanced Potion Making: NEWT Edition, and bounded out of the dormitory, tossing a goodnight to Lily.

Hermione tossed herself down into of her favorite chairs, her legs hanging off one end, and her head resting against the other. She had her book propped up in her hands, and she was reading avidly, and she didn't even notice as she started to doze off. It wasn't long before Hermione was asleep in the chair, her potions book resting on her chest.

The Marauders finally managed to make it back to the common room around eleven o'clock, entering noisily, and Hermione wasn't disturbed at all.

"Did you see their faces?" laughed James.

"Poor ickle firsties," said Sirius, "I think they may be afraid of the suits of armor now."

"Guys," whispered Remus. He had spotted Hermione before the other two did, "Shush."

James and Sirius followed his line of vision, and to their surprise they to saw Hermione passed out in the chair. They immediately fell quiet.

"Do we leave her here?" asked James.

"We can't get her up the girls stairs," answered Sirius.

"Should we wake her?" asked James.

"I don't think so," said Remus, "She has had a long day."

"We can't just leave her down here," said Sirius, "It'll get cold when that fire dies."

"Well Peter isn't here until tomorrow morning," said James.

"No way James," said Remus, "Evans would have our heads."

"We'll have to wake her up then," said Sirius gently.

He turned back to look at his two friends, and he shook his head as he saw them backing towards the stairs. "You do it," started James.

"We'll just…" said Remus, looking around.

"Go upstairs." finished James.

"Good luck mate," said Remus, "Waking up a girl can get ugly."

"Deadly in fact," added James, as the two boys vanished up the stairs.

"Thanks guys!" he called after them.

Sirius moved closed to Hermione, his eyes looking down upon her, and he felt his breath catch in his throat. She looked perfect. Her hair was loose and wild around her shoulders, the soft brown curls falling onto her shoulders. He reached out, gently shaking her.

"Hermione," he said, kneeling down in front of the chair, "Hermione."

To his dismay she didn't wake, and she looked at her, puzzled. He didn't want to make her mad by waking her up, but he knew she needed to go to bed. Finally, Sirius leaned forward, his lips only a breath away from her ear, "Hermione," he breathed.

He pulled away from her, placing a chaste kiss on her forehead, and when he looked back down at her, he saw her honey eyes flutter open. "Sirius," she yawned, "What time is it?"

"After eleven." he answered, hoping that she didn't know what he had just done.

"Why aren't you in bed?" she asked, sitting up, her eyes even with his.

"I was trying to wake you up. You need to go up to bed Hermione, it gets cold in the tower at night."

"Yeah," she said, holding her hands out in front of her, "Help me up?"

Sirius flashed his dazzling smile at her, and stood, taking her hands in his. He pulled her up gently, enjoying the feeling of her hands in his. When she stood they were only inches away from one another, and he could smell the scent of her hair. She smelled of vanilla and raspberries. She looked up at him, a small smile upon her face.

As she stood there, the firelight washing over them, Hermione walked them over to the girls' staircase, stepping onto the first step. She was almost even with Sirius at this height, and she was going to take advantage of that.

Hermione bit down on her bottom lip, and leaned forward, lightly brushing her lips against his. Their first kiss was gentle and sweet, and as Hermione bounded up the stairs, Sirius just stood there, a crooked grin spreading across his face.

That night Hermione fell asleep, visions of Sirius filling her dreams. And Sirius fell asleep, remembering the way her hair smelt, and the way her lips felt against his.

* * *

**Thats all for today folks!! I will write some more when I am at work tonight. But as of rigt now, this writet needs to go to bed! Its 4:25 pm but I have work at 10:45 pm tonight.**

**I hope you enjoyed reading it!!**

**Please Review!!**

**Thanks!**

**3**

**XxNikixX**


	4. Ready for Classes?

**Thank you so much reviewing guys!! I hope you all like this next chapter!! Happy Reading!**

_Disclaimer: I still live in California, and I'm still American, and my name is still Niki. JKR owns it all._

* * *

"Hermione!"

Hermione's eyes snapped open, not recognizing the voice shouting her name. She sat up, pushing her hair away from her face and rubbing her tired eyes. She looked at the curtains surrounding her bed, and a shadow was dancing across it.

"Hermione Granger!" came the voice again "Come on. Don't want to be late!"

Hermione pushed back her curtains, and to her shock found Lily Evans standing there brushing her long red hair, already fully clothed. She looked at the watch on her wrist. Six am. She slept a half an hour longer than she liked, and she quickly rose from her bed, snatching up the uniform hanging neatly from the desk chair, and rushing into the bathroom. It just occurred to her that she had yet to meet the other occupants of the dorm she and Lily were sharing. She would have to get around to that.

She quickly shed her clothing and stepped into shower, the warm water plastering her wild curls to her head, and she closed her eyes. Sirius' face suddenly popped into her mind. Opening her eyes, Hermione suddenly remembered kissing him in her state of delirium. She had been so tired, and is he asks, or acted weird around her, she would blame her sleepiness. He shouldn't have woken her, it wouldn't have happened.

But she couldn't figure out if she was upset that it happened. Some part of her felt delighted that someone such as Sirius Black would take interest in her, and the other half kept chastising her. He was Harry's godfather after all. She shook her head, clearing her mind of him, and hastily finished showering.

Stepping into her Hogwarts uniform Hermione took a moment to really look at herself in the mirror. She had really matured over the summer, and grown up a lot. She had been forced to. Things had took a tragic turn for the Order, and that directly affected them, the kids. But they weren't kids anymore. Not really. They had seen just as much as any Order member, and still they were treated as though they were delicate flowers, ready to wilt.

She wished they could see past the little girl they had first met, and see the woman that she had become. She ran her fingers through her soaking wet curls. Her hair had lost the bushiness that it once held, and it was down to her waist. She guess it was the weight of her long hair that enhanced the curls, and brought the bushiness down. Waving her wand she quickly dried it. Her eyes held a sadness that she knew no one in this time would understand. Sighing, she smoothed her plaid skirt out, and exited the bathroom.

"Are you ready?" asked Lily, anxious to get the first day of classes under way.

"Yeah," she said, slipping her feet into her Mary James. Hermione slung her messenger bag over her shoulder, and quickly stuffed the books she was going to need during the day into it. "Let's go."

Together Hermione and Lily exited the girls dormitory, and entered the common room, finding Remus Lupin waiting for them. "Morning Lily," he said, "Hermione."

"Good morning Remus," said Lily brightly, "Are you excited for classes?"

"I always am," he said.

"Where are the other boys Remus?" asked Hermione, her mind resting on a particular one, "Or are you the only one up."

"I'm the only one awake," he said gently, "This is a tradition of Lily's and mine. We always have breakfast together on the first day of classes."

"Oh," said Hermione, suddenly feeling as though she were intruding.

"Don't worry Hermione," said Lily, "we're not leaving you."

Hermione smiled at the two Gryffindors, and she stepped forward, moving towards the portrait hole, "Aren't you coming?"

Remus and Lily joined her, and together the three exited the common room making their way down to the Great Hall. Hermione found it comforting how well she got along with Remus and Lily. Remus wouldn't change much, she thought. The only thing that would really change about Remus is that he would appear to be defeated thanks to the passing of the werewolf laws and regulations. Hermione couldn't help but frown as she thought about Remus twenty years from now, and the last time she had seen him.

He hadn't looked so good, but of course with him going undercover to try and sway the werewolf's to the side of the Light, no one expected him to be perfect. It was draining him, and he had often come back to Grimmauld Place looking thinner, and even paler than usual. Then were the times when he would join her in the library, and he would chat with her about all the complex things he had learned over the years, and she could always see in his amber eyes, the soul of a man who deserved better then he had.

"I think she is out of it Remus," laughed Lily waving a hand in Hermione's face.

"What?" asked Hermione, completely forgetting that she had been walking with Lily and Remus. When she glanced around, she had been surprised to find that they had already reached the Great Hall. How long had she been lost in thoughts of the future?

"I was just asking," said Remus, "If you wanted me to show you to the library after classes today."

"Oh," said Hermione, tucking a stray tendril behind her ear, "That would be great Remus. I have History of Magic last today, where do you want me to meet you?"

"You're taking History of Magic?" he asked, raising his eyebrows in surprise, "So am I. We can just go straight there from class."

"Wonderful," she said, plopping down at the Gryffindor table. Glancing around the Great Hall, Hermione could tell that there weren't that many early risers from the houses. Ravenclaw had the most. As Hermione looked at the few students, and then back at Remus and Lily, she realized that she had forgotten to take her school robe with her.

"Dammit," she said, setting her fork down, "I forgot my robes."

"Oh," said Lily, "Well do you want me to take you back up there, or do you remember how to get up there?"

"I remember," she said smiling kindly at the red haired girl. As she made her way back towards Gryffindor Tower Hermione noticed more students in the halls, and she figured everyone was finally rising, and getting ready for the day. Quickening her pace Hermione, soon found herself in front of the Fat Lady, muttering the password.

She stepped into the Gryffindor common room, when someone she didn't recognize bumped into her. "Oh," she said, "I'm sorry."

"No," said the short blonde boy, "My fault."

Hermione looked at the boy for a moment, his beady eyes looking familiar to her. She was just about to introduce herself when the boy spoke first, "Hi," he said, stretching out his hand, "I'm Peter Pettigrew. I haven't seen you around before."

Hermione felt her stomach lurch when he said his name. There in front of her was the man responsible for causing so much pain and misery to someone she loved and held dear in the world. It took all of her control to not strangle the boy, instead she shook his hand, "I'm new," she said, "My name is Hermione."

"Very nice to meet you Hermione," he said, and she shuddered when she saw him look her up and down.

"You too," she spat quickly, "Well, I have to grab my robe. Please excuse me."

Hermione didn't wait to hear his reply, but instead ran towards the stairs, and she flung herself through the door, shocked to see the beds empty. Hermione stood there for a moment, trying to calm herself. Was this what she was supposed to change? Peter's betrayal of the Potters?

Cursing under her breath, Hermione collected her robe, and breathed in deeply before heading back into the common room. She made her way down the stairs, smiling politely at Peter, and she cringed when she felt his eyes upon her as she retreated out of the portrait hole.

Her mind was suddenly racing again. She had so many thoughts going at one time, that it became hard for her to distinguish where one started and the other ended. "Get hold of yourself Granger," she whispered.

"Yes Granger," spat a voice she didn't want to hear this early in the morning, "Do get a hold of yourself won't you?"

Hermione spun around to find herself facing Regulus, and she smiled sweetly at the Slytherin. "What do you want Black?" she asked.

"Touchy are we?" he purred. "I just wanted to talk Granger."

"Well Regulus," she said, slightly cocking her head, "Unfortunately for you I don't talk to people whose IQ is lower than a Flobberworm. Have a good day now." Hermione spun on her heel, and left him standing there speechless, just glaring after her. God, she thought, he is almost as bad as Draco.

"Took you long enough," said Lily as Hermione joined them again.

"Yeah," she said, "I know. I actually ran into one of your friends Remus. Peter."

"Yeah?" said Remus, "I was wondering of he was going to make it back before the start of classes."

"Well he was in the common room when I got there," she said simply, "He ran into me."

"He is a clumsy one," said Lily, her eyes snapping onto the entrance to the Great Hall. Hermione had the faintest idea that she was keeping an eye out for someone, but she wasn't sure. The noise in the Great Hall had increased, and when Hermione glanced around she saw why. In her absence the hall had filled up, almost everyone awake. There were two people still missing, and as if on cue, in they strolled.

Hermione had to stop herself from laughing as James Potter, and Sirius Black entered the hall, followed closely by Peter. The two black haired boys looked dead tired, and Sirius was scowling at everyone as they passed. She couldn't help but notice all the girls that flicked their eyes in the directions of the two marauders as they passed, and the rosy tint that appeared in their cheeks, especially when they glanced at one Sirius Black.

Hermione rolled her eyes, and turned her attention back to her breakfast, taking a bite of some scrambled eggs. She could feel a pair of eyes upon her, and she looked over her shoulder, Regulus Black glaring at her.

"You made an enemy, love." whispered Sirius.

Hermione jumped at the sound of Sirius' voice in her ear, and she turned to find him sitting next to him. "Morning Hermione," he said.

James yawned widely, "Morning," he said, yawning in between syllables.

"Morning," she said, looking back down at her plate. She didn't want Sirius to think any different of her, and the only way she was going to make sure that happened was if she made sure he knew that she hadn't meant to kiss him. She was a prude. She wasn't supposed to kiss Sirius Black. No doubt he would just chalk it up to his charm, and the effect he had on the opposite sex.

"Are you guy's ready for Potions?" she asked, glancing at her wristwatch. "Class starts in fifteen minutes."

"It takes ten to get to the dungeons!" yelped James, "we only just got down here."

"I have told you for six years Potter," said Lily, "You need to start waking up earlier."

"Concerned for me Evans?" he asked, batting his eyes at her.

"No," she said, glaring at him, "More for the points you and Black always lose Gryffindor with your tardiness. Come on Hermione, lets head to class."

Hermione took one last bite of her breakfast, and stood from the table, and slipped her robe on over her skirt and blouse. Picking up her messenger bag, she smiled at the boys, and followed Lily.

"Save us a seat Hermione!"

"God those boys are enough to drive me crazy!"

"They can't be that bad Lily," she said, smiling at the girl. Of course, thought Hermione, Lily didn't realize that she ended up married to one of those boys. Hermione smiled at her thoughts, and followed the girl as she descended into the dungeons.

"Oh just wait," said Lily, no trace of amusement in her voice, "You'll see. The only decent one out of the group is Remus."

"Why do you dislike them so much?" asked Hermione. She looked up, seeing a few other students headed in the direction as they were, and Hermione saw the potions classroom door just ahead. "What did they do to you?"

"Well," said Lily, pulling open the door to the classroom, "Potter and Black are just bloody arrogant. They think they are Merlin's gift to women. I don't get why so many girls chase after them. Potter, always running his hand through his hair. He hasn't left me alone since 3rd year. Constantly asking me out. Its so annoying. They don't have a single respect for rules. They always, always Hermione, break them. I don't know how Remus has put up with it for so long."

Hermione set her bag down upon the workstation, turning her eyes from Lily for a moment. She didn't understand how someone who clearly disliked James, ended up married to him, and pregnant with his child. There seemed to be so much hate coming from Lily's end. She could simply tell by looking at James that he adored Lily. She thought it rather cute the way he always looked at her, nothing but adoration showing in his hazel eyes. She had only been around the teens for no more than a few hours, and she could already tell James fancied her sincerely.

"They are teenage boys Lily," she said, pulling out her potions book. "Its how they are supposed to act."

"I understand that," she said, sitting next to Hermione, "but they think they are above the rules, and everyone else. If only you saw the way they went around hexing Severus Snape."

"Snape?" she spat, "The same Snape who tried to hex me?"

"Oh Hermione," she said, shaking her head, "You must have been with the Marauders. They have always picked on him, and he must have mistook you-"

"For a boy?" she laughed. "I don't think so Lily. Severus-"

"Why are we talking about old Snivellus?" chimed in Sirius, sliding behind the desk behind the two girls. "What's he done now?"

"Never you mind Black," spat Lily.

Hermione shot Sirius an apologetic look, and she turned back towards the front. "Oi Evans," said James, "Go to Hogsmeade with me?"

"See Hermione?" she said, rolling her eyes, and ignoring James, "This is what I deal with all the time."

"So is that a no?" asked James, sitting next to Sirius.

"That's a hell no." she said.

"Don't you try turning Mione here against us," said Sirius, "This one has got a spark. You should see her deal with the rotten Slytherins."

Just as the word left his mouth, Professor Slughorn stalked into the potions classroom, and Hermione nearly choked on air. She had forgotten about him. He busied himself at the front, muttering a quick hello to his students, and Hermione turned to face Sirius and James. She was shocked to see Remus and Peter sitting there as well, she hadn't heard them come in, or didn't see them.

"You guys any good at potions?" she asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"We do well enough," said James, "Despite what some people think," he shot a look at the back of Lily's head, "We aren't stupid. We just like to joke around."

Hermione felt Lily tense up next to her, and she knew that the girl was probably fighting the urge to turn around and tell him that joking around was stupid. "Sirius here," continued James, "Is pretty much good at any subject. He just doesn't like to study. Remus has to be the best in potions though."

"What about you Hermione?" asked Remus, "How do you do in potions?"

"Well," she said smiling, "I got an-"

"Mudbloods aren't good at potions," spat Snape, who was sitting just across from them.

"Eavesdropping isn't good for you," she spat, taking offense at the use of the word mudblood. "And I shall have you now Snivellus that I happened to get an O in potions when I sat for my OWLS."

"That's doubtful," he hissed, "I guess we shall see then wont we?"

"Don't listen to him Hermione," spat Sirius, "I'm surprised he can even see his cauldron through the curtain of greasy string he calls hair." The Marauders exchanged glares with the Slytherin, and Hermione looked at her future potions professor with disgust. Shaking her head, she turned her attention towards the front of the classroom, and as the rest of the students filed in, Hermione pulled out her quill and some parchment.

"Good morning boys and girls," started Slughorn, "Or should I say ladies and gentleman?"

A few people murmured greetings back to him, and as he waved his hand Hermione looked up to the chalkboard, shocked to see a potion she had already worked on the year before. "Today class," he said, "We are going to be working in pairs, that I assign."

Slughorn held up a small vial, the sunshine yellow liquid swirling inside it. Hermione recognized it immediately, and she smiled, thinking back to her sixth year. "Can anyone tell me what this is?"

Hermione and Snape both had their arms in the air, and when Severus noticed her glared at her once again. She looked over, and gave him a haughty look. "Yes," said Slughorn, "Miss Granger I presume."

"That would be right sir," she said smiling, "that potion, sir, is the Elixir to Induces Euphoria."

"Excellent Miss Granger!" he exclaimed, "Ten points to Gryffindor. Now, if you have unpacked your things, pack them back up, and move to your partner. Granger-Black, Evans-Snape, Potter-Wilkes, Lupin-McCarran…"

Hermione tuned out what the professor was saying and she turned around to look at Sirius. "You're moving up here. I already have my things out."

Sirius smirked at her, and stood from his place, moving to the seat Lily had abandoned only moments before. Hermione felt the butterflies in her stomach start up again, as his hand brushed hers, and she looked away from him, heat rising into her cheeks.

Just what had she gotten herself into?

* * *

**Well there you go!! I will try to update daily, as I am now, but it may not happen over the weekend. That is my boyfriends time. **

**Please review and let me know what you think!!**

**Thanks!**

** 3 **

**XxNikixX**


	5. Planning and Tears

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or any of its affiliates. Im not that lucky.**

_Hey guys this chapter is going to be relatively short compared to the last ones. The reason for this is that I want Hermione's party to be a seperate chapter. Thanks for the reviews! Happy Reading!_

* * *

Hermione had been surprised at how easily she had adjusted to life at Hogwarts in 1977, and before she knew it the end of the third week of September was quickly approaching, and her eighteenth birthday was to be the following Monday. Classes finished up on that Friday, and Hermione found herself retreating to her room. In her time that Friday was to be her birthday, and she felt a pang in her heart as she thought about the people she loved remembering her today. She longed to see them again, and she felt slightly guilty about having fun in the past.

"Hermione," said a concerned Lily from the doorway, "Are you alright?"

"What?" she asked, turning to look at her, "Oh, yeah, I'm fine. I just miss my friends."

"Want to talk about it?"

Hermione looked at Lily, and she nodded. She needed someone to talk to, someone to confide in. Lily seemed like the best person for that. She was a kind and compassionate girl, until it came to the Marauders. She knew that Lily wouldn't really understand, but perhaps it was best she didn't.

"I just feel alone," she said, turning her eyes away from Lily.

"Oh Hermione," cooed Lily, joining her on her bed, "You aren't alone. You have friends here."

"I know I do," she said, "but I have friends there too, and it just hurts not being able to see them on my birthday. I have seen them every year for the past six years."

"Life changes Hermione," she said simply, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder, "and I know for a fact that it isn't always a fun change."

"Yeah," she said, looking down at her hands, folded in her lap, "I guess you're right."

Hermione stood from her bed, and reached for the book that was sitting on her desk, and she held it tightly to her chest. "I think I'll just go read in the common room."

"I don't know if that's the smartest thing to do," said Lily slowly, "James, Remus, and Sirius, are making plans for your birthday."

Hermione had spent the past two weeks avoiding Sirius and the Marauders outside of classes, and she was sure they had noticed. She didn't know how to behave around Sirius, not after they kissed. She didn't want to make him uncomfortable, so she acted as though nothing happened. She tried her best to not look his way during classes but she could always feel his eyes lingering on her, and she promptly left class, heading to the library as soon as she was able to.

"They are?" she asked.

"Yeah," said Lily, "they said they want you to feel at home here."

Hermione smiled, and she sat down next to Lily again, "Lily can I ask you something?"

"Of course you can," she said, flopping back on the bed.

"Don't get mad," said Hermione, "but do you like James?"

"What?" asked Lily, amusement flickering in her emerald eyes, "Do I like James Potter?"

"Yeah," said Hermione, looking down at the girl, "I've seen the way you blush around him Lily."

"No, absolutely not."

"Would it really be that bad to like him?" she asked, fingering the spine of her book.

"Yes Hermione," spat Lily, "It would."

"Well Lily," she said, standing, and moving to the door of the dormitory. "I hope you can see just how good of a guy he really is." Lily opened her mouth to say something, but found she had nothing to say as the curly haired witch turned the corner and out of the dormitory room. She fell back on the bed, covering her eyes with her arm.

Hermione made her way downstairs, her curly hair tossed back into a casual bun, and her eyes cast down at the floor. As she stepped into the common room she could feel eyes turn in her direction, but she refused to look up, and simply made her way to the seat near the window. She knew that the eyes lingering on her belonged to the Marauders, and she felt slightly guilty for not acknowledging them. She didn't want to look up for more than one reason. She knew that they would be able to see the sadness etched in her face, and she didn't want to talk to them about it right now. Not when they were making plans for her birthday.

Sitting down by the window, Hermione folded her legs under her, and opened her book. Sighing, she looked out the window, and up at the stars. She couldn't help but wonder what Harry and Ron were doing at that exact moment, 20 years ahead of her. She leaned her head back against the wall, and closed her eyes, unaware of the boy approaching her.

­­­­­­­­

* * *

"Oh Padfoot," said James, his eyes darting over to the stairs, "Hermione finally came down."

Sirius turned his eyes onto the stairs, and found himself looking at Hermione, and he couldn't explain why he felt a sadness creep over him. There was something about the way she was walking, and kept her eyes pinned to the floor. Everything about her was giving off an aura of desolation and depression. He turned to look at his friends, and he couldn't find words to explain how he was feeling at the moment. He wanted to help her, to reach out and embrace her, but he was no fool. He knew that she had been avoiding him, and he knew why.

Everything had changed since the kiss they shared, and he guessed that it scared her. She had initiated it, and with all the rumors she had probably heard about the notorious ladies man Sirius Black, she didn't want to have her heart trampled like all the others. He found that he couldn't take his eyes off her as she took her place by the window, and as she leaned her head back and looked up to the sky, he saw her eyes.

They were pools of emotion, and he fetl drawn to her. He turned to look back at his friends, and he found them already working on the plans for her birthday again. He took that as his chance to go to her, and before anyone could say anything he was setting off the opposite side of the common room. He wanted to hold her, and to tell her that it was alright, even though he didn't know what was wrong.

"Hermione," he said, as he approached her, taking a seat across from her, "are you okay?"

She snapped her eyes open, and found herself looking into the dark eyes of Sirius, and she smiled lightly, "I'm fine," she said, lying delicately, "Just a little tired."

"Are you sure?" he asked, "It's just that you haven't been seen anywhere but the library, and when you aren't in there, you're up in your dormitory."

"I've just had a lot on my mind," she said, looking down at her hands. She felt slightly guilty for avoiding them all, and now that she thought about it, she wasn't really sure why she was.

"Yeah," said Sirius, not believing her. He knew there was something more, he could see it in the way she averted her gaze. "You're birthday is coming up."

"I know," she said, her eyes once again traveling out the window. She could feel the tears building up in her eyes, and she refused to let them fall, "I hear you Marauders are planning a party."

Sirius smiled at this, and Hermione couldn't help but smile too. Sirius's smile was infectious. "Who told you that?" he said, "We are doing no such thing."

"You're not a good liar Sirius Black," she said, laughing at the expression of indifference on his face, "Lily told me."

"Damn Prongs," he said, shooting a glare at his best friend. "Oi Jamesie! Why did you tell Evans that we were planning a party for Granger here?"

"I," said James, "Uh, I didn't?"

"Yeah you did James," said Peter, "you told her while Sirius was in the bathroom."

Hermione couldn't stifle the laugh that escaped her when she saw the exchange between the boys, and she caught Remus' eye for a moment. He shrugged at her, and flashed her a smile before turning back to his friends. She could feel Sirius' gaze on her again, and she turned back to look at him. She smiled, before picking up her book.

"Leaving me so soon Hermione?" he asked, reaching out and gently laying his hand on hers. She looked down, and felt the heat rise into her cheeks.

"I'm tired Sirius," she said, "And I have some notes to look over."

"Notes can wait," he said, taking note of how tired she really did look, "Why don't you just go to sleep?"

"I think I will," she said, smiling at him, "Sleep sounds good." Hermione stood up from her seat, and she looked to Sirius again. Smiling lightly, she walked away, looking over her shoulder to tell him goodnight, "Night Sirius."

"Goodnight Hermione," he said, leaning his head against the wall. He closed his eyes, and sighed, a smile touching his lips. He sat up, and quickly rejoined his friends.

"Well?" he said, "Do we have her party planned?"

* * *

"Harry are you alright?"

"No," he said, turning his eyes on the fiery haired girl standing at his door, "I'm not alright."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" she asked.

"Unless you can bring Hermione back to this time," he said, "there isn't anything I can think of."

"Harry," she said, moving forward, "It isn't the end of the world. She is going to come back."

"But when?" he said, tossing his pillow at the end of his bed, "When is she going to come back Ginny?"

"I dont know Harry," she said, dipping her head, "I dont know."

"I need her here Ginny," he said, his voice breaking with emotion, "I have to either die fighting, or live killing, and I need her here for that."

Ginny moved forward, and sat down on the bed next Harry, pulling him into her arms. She could feel his body shake with sobs, and she wanted nothing more than to take his pain away, but she couldn't. Only one person could, and she wasn't here. It was Hermione's birthday today. And Harry was taking this harder than the rest. He had spent every birthday with his friend, and now she wasn't here. There was no guarantee that she was coming back, or that Harry was going to be alright. For all the knew they could go into war tomorrow, and if Hermione did come back to the future she could be entering a changed world, and one where they might not be alive still.

"I miss her," he cried, holding onto Ginny tighter than he ever had.

"She misses you too," she said, a tear spilling from her cinammon eyes.

* * *

**Thats all for this chapter yall!! Like I said, I wasn't going to update over the weekend, but you can expect me to update tomorrow as well! Thank you for reading!**

**Oh, and I am looking for a beta reader as well. If anyone is interested email me. **

**XxNikixX**


	6. Hogsmeade and Giggles

**Disclaimer: Nope. Harry Potter still is not mine. Sucky huh?**

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and I am sorry that it took so long for me to update. I'm in the process of buying a house, and had to deal with some things with the real estate agent sent me. My work also lost a few people and we are short staffed, and we all know how that goes. Anywho...ONTO the story! And thank you so much to my friend Michie for reading this over for me! _

_Im still looking for a BETA, and I havent gotten back to the people that asked because I wanted to make sure that it was understood that I do tend to write long chapters, and I am going to get back into updating at least 5 times a week. So if you can handle that and are still interested email me, or message me.

* * *

_

_BANG!_

Hermione sat up in bed, her hair a mess of curls, and she looked around the dormitory, noticing that the other girls were also awake. When she looked to her clock she saw that it was only seven am, and that Lily's bed was empty. There was another bang, and Hermione swung her legs off the side of the bed, and slipped her feet into a pair of slippers, and trudged out of the room. Rubbing her eyes, she made her way down into the common room, and as soon as her foot hit the floor, she felt someone grab her and spin her around so she was facing the stairs.

"What the hell?" she said, looking at James.

"What are you doing awake Hermione?" he asked, his eyes looking behind her.

"I don't know James," she said, "maybe it was the loud bang that echoed up the stairs and into my ears!"

"Oh," came the voice of Sirius, from behind them, "You heard that?"

"Yeah," she said, "And so did everyone else! What are you doing down here?"

"We're setting up for your party," said Peter. There was a loud crack, and she was sure that Sirius, or Remus had slapped him in the back of the head.

"Okay," she said slowly, "Why am I being forced to face the stairs?"

"Because we don't want you to see yet," said James, grinning at her.

"How am I to get breakfast if I can't come in through the common room?"

"I told you three to not set this up so early," said Remus from behind her, "She does need to be able to leave her dormitory."

"Not that she has been doing much of that lately," interrupted Lily. Hermione made to spin around, but stopped when she felt James tug on her arm.

"Lily!" she said, "are you helping them?"

"Yeah," she said, suddenly appearing in front of her, "but I think I am done for the moment. Come on, lets get ready for Hogsmeade. We get to leave at 9."

"Okay," she said, casting a weary look at her, "fine, but if I cant come through here how I am to go?"

"Blindfold," said James, simply.

"I am not being blindfolded!"

"Yes you are," said Lily, laughing. "Now come on."

Hermione stomped back up the stairs, and flung herself into the dorm room, and sulked on her bed. She looked up at Lily, shocked to see her in such a good mood after spending time with the Marauders. She narrowed her eyes at her friend, and fell back onto her bed. She really was against being blindfolded but she was touched that her new friends were making such a big deal about her birthday but she really wished that they weren't. She knew that somewhere in the future Remus was remembering this. And he was probably telling Harry and Ron that she was fine. She just hoped that he was leaving out the fact that Sirius fancied her.

"Come on Hermione," said Lily, standing at the edge of her bed, "Get dressed. Hogsmeade is so exciting! You're going to love it."

Hermione moaned, and sat up, "I don't have anything to wear."

"Oh yes you do," she said, walking over to Hermione's wardrobe, "I'll help you."

"No Lil," she said, "You don't have to." Hermione stood from her bed, and joined Lily, and lightly skimmed her fingers across the clothes hanging in perfect lines, "What's the weather supposed to be like today?"

"I don't know," she answered the curly haired witch, "I think its supposed to be sunny but cold."

"That's helpful Lily," laughed Hermione, "I guess I'll just wear this." Hermione plucked out a pair of jeans, and a light pink top, and tossed it onto her four poster. She looked over to Lily, and shrugged. She didn't see the need to get dressed up, they were just going to Hogsmeade. Pulling her hair down, she brushed her curls, and sat on the edge of her bed, sighing as she looked up at Lily who was plucking down a pair of jeans.

"Well," she said, "You better get dressed Hermione, I still want to get some breakfast."

"Oh alright," Hermione said, standing from her bed, and snatching up her clothes. As Hermione snapped the door to the bathroom closed, she leaned back against the door. She ran her fingers through her curls, and shimmied out of her pajamas and into her jeans. Quickly changing her top, she glanced into the mirror, and waved her wand casting a small concealment charm to cover up the proof of her sleepless nights.

Sighing, she stepped back into the company of Lily, and she smiled at the girl. Lily lifted her left hand and held up a black strip of cloth, and she grinned at her. "Have to do it," she said, a gleam in her eyes, "Turn around."

"Oh alright," said Hermione, not enjoying the feeling of the cloth against her face, "Just don't knock me down the stairs.

"Don't worry Hermione," she said, "Besides, it's not like Sirius wouldn't catch you."

Hermione scoffed at Lily, but could still feel the heat rise into her cheeks, and she turned her head, in what she hoped, was away from Lily. Lily carefully guided her down the stairs, and when she felt her feet hit the floor of the common room she was relieved. She had thought that she was going to fall down the stairs for sure, and with her luck she would fall and break her neck in this era.

"Are you ladies going to breakfast?" said James, from somewhere to her left.

"Yes," spat Hermione, "Now excuse us so I can have this thing off my eyes!"

"Yes birthday girl," said James.

Lily led her the rest of the way out, and soon as she was free of the common room, Hermione ripped the blindfold off her eyes and blinked as the sun filtering in through the castle windows hit her eyes. "Oh thank goodness I can see," she said, "Now come on I'm starving."

The girls made their way down to the Great Hall, talking noisily about what they were going to do at Hogsmeade, and both girls came to the conclusion that they were going to buy some new quills, and possibly some sweets for the guys to thank them. Plopping down at the table both Lily and Hermione gathered up some eggs and bacon, and ate hurriedly, taking a piece of toast with them as they stood from the table. Hermione's eyes drifted over to the Slytherin table, and she couldn't help but notice the way they Slytherins were looking at her. Two in particular. She shuddered, and was instantly reminded of Peter. Had he already betrayed them? Was he already making his allies in the Slytherin house?

"Hermione are you alright?" asked Lily, nudging her lightly in the side.

"Yeah," she said, "I was just thinking about what those boys could possibly have planned for tonight."

"Don't worry Hermione," she said, shrugging, "it's going to be fun. As much as I may not like the way they behave they are good friends, and they consider you a friend. One considers, or wants you to be, more."

"Yeah," she said, "he same thing can be said to you Lily. Mr. Potter has professed his love for you time and time again. And I have only been here for three weeks."

Lily glanced at the ground, and Hermione caught the traces of a smile, and she grinned. Perhaps there was hope for Lily and James. She didn't know when they fell in love with one another after all. She just knew it was sometime during their last year. A light breeze picked up, and caught Hermione's curls, sending them dancing behind her, and she smiled as Hogsmeade came into view.

"Its fantastic," she said, realizing how much she missed the comfort the familiar village brought.

"Yeah," said Lily, "It is. Come on, lets go to The Three Broomsticks."

Hermione happily followed Lily, catching glimpses of familiar sights, and she felt a warmth overtake her as she stepped into the small tavern. Together they grabbed a table towards the back, and Hermione caught sight of Rosmerta. She certainly ages well, thought Hermione, thinking to how the older woman looked 20 years from now. She smiled warmly at her as she approached the table, and pulled out her coin purse.

"You must be Hermione?" she said, smiling to Lily, "Hi Lily."

Hermione looked shocked for a moment, and quickly remembered her manners, "Yes mam," she said, "I am."

"Sirius and James were in here to see me yesterday," she said, "Told me it was your birthday, and to do something special for you. Anything you want dear, its on the house. For you too Lily."

"Oh no," said Hermione, shaking her head, "I couldn't do that."

"You can and you most certainly will." she said, "Now what'll it be?"

"Two butterbeers I guess," she said, smiling at her.

"Make that two meads Rosmerta," chimed in Lily, and she smiled at the woman as she walked off, "It's your birthday Hermione, well close enough to it, and we are having one drink."

"I don't drink Lily," she said, shaking her head lightly as she saw Rosmerta returning with two large tankards of mead.

"Here you are," she said, setting the glasses down and walking away to wait on a table of professors.

"Just try it Hermione," said Lily, picking up one of the large glasses and taking a deep sip. "Its not bad."

Hermione looked at her friend, and she hesitantly picked up the glass, and lifted it to her lips. She took a drink, and found the taste rather pleasant, and took another. Before either girl knew it they had finished three glasses, and were wondering why they were both feeling slightly lightheaded.

"Lily," said Rosmerta, "Hermione, I'm gonna do a simple sobering charm on you. I aint sending you back to the school in this state."

The pair just giggled, but as Rosmerta waved her wand, they both felt level headed, and smiled at one another. "Thanks," they said in unison.

"Now get on you two," she said, winking at the two girls, "I hear there's a party to get to."

Hermione smiled at the older woman, and she and Lily stepped back into the small town, and breathed in the fresh air. It was after noon, and the girls had spent the majority of their morning in the Three Broomsticks, talking about classes, and NEWTS, and what they wanted to do after Hogwarts. As they made their way along the streets, they passed Zonko's and Hermione was instantly reminded of them going out of business. She felt saddened, and decided to duck into the store while she was still able to, much to the protest of Lily.

An hour later they exited the store, each carrying three bags of Zonko's products, and ideas on how to prank the boys. The knew the mead was influencing them, but neither cared at the moment, and they didn't even look twice as they pashed the stationary store. Next thing they knew they were entering into Honeydukes, and buying slabs of chocolate for Remus, and various sweets for the others. Hermione was once again sucked back into the memory from her third year and the first time they had seen Remus.

They continued to make their way around the wizarding village, stopping to talk to a few people that Lily knew from other houses, but only briefly. The sun was starting to dip, and Lily and Hermione couldn't believe they had been out all day, and they slowly made their way back up to the castle, their purchases in hand.

Hermione and Lily walked through the entrance hall, both girls giggling madly, as they ascended the stairs, and made their way towards Gryffindor Tower. Lily and Hermione had both forgotten about the blindfold that was to be placed back on Hermione as the proffered the password to the Fat Lady. The moment they stepped into the common room, Hermione felt a pair of strong arms spin her around, and cover her eyes, and all she could do was laugh as her bags fell from her hands.

* * *

**Hermione's party is next, I promise!! I** **hold it off any longer after this chapter. Maybe. **

**You'll just have to read and find out, wont you?**

**Please read and review!**

**XxNikixX**


	7. Happy Birthday

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is still owned by Jo. I do not own any part of it.**

_Thank you so much for reviewing guys!!_

_Agnes: I am really glad that you are enjoying it so far, and I do hope that I continue to keep you as a reader!_

_IceAngel89: Im so glad that you're still reading!! I appreciate your review!_

_RiOt-Gal: Thank you! I'm really glad that you liked the last update, and I wish sobering charms were real too. Life would be so much easier for me._

_Gueneviere-Thank you for reading!!_

_Any who onto the story…_

* * *

"You two must have had some fun in Hogsmeade," smiled Remus stepping in front of Hermione, and Lily. He bent down and picked up Hermione's things, and gently set them in the chair next to them. He couldn't help but notice the amount of candy the girls had bought, and he smiled, knowing that in their intoxicated state they weren't only thinking about themselves. "So," he said, "I think you two need some sobering charms, and quickly."

"Please," giggled Hermione, "I don't think I can walk up stairs blindfolded like this."

"She's right," chimed in Lily, "she would fall, and dear old Sirius would have to catch her. Wouldn't you Siri?"

"Did you she just call you Siri, Padfoot?" asked James, thoroughly amused by the scene unfolding before him.

"Why yes she did Prongs," he answered, laughing while Remus began a series of wand movements in front of the girls. There was a faint blue glow, and Hermione was shaking her head, and Sirius slipped the blindfold over her eyes.

"Yes she did what?" asked Hermione, her voice losing the airy tone it had only moments before.

"Miss Evans here called me Siri," he whispered into her ear, sending chills down her spine. "It was rather amusing."

"Yes," said Lily, "Well, that won't happen again. Now, Hermione and I have to go change and get ready for this party you guys are throwing."

"Please," said James, "do get ready. We can't have birthday girl being late to her own party. That would just be rude."

"Very rude indeed," added Sirius.

"Come on Lily," said Hermione, rolling her eyes beneath the blindfold, "take me upstairs, since I can't see!"

Lily led her friend up the stairs, pulling the blindfold off as soon as they were in the girls dorm, and they both started laughing. The day had been eventful and Hermione and Lily had an awesome night to look forward too.

"Hermione," she said, "What if I do fancy James?"

"Then you do," Hermione answered her.

"That's all?" she said, "I don't know if he is even serious when he says half the things he says to me."

"He is Lily," she said, "trust me, I see it in his eyes."

"Yeah?" said Lily, her voice soft, "I guess we should get ready."

"Yes," she said, standing in front of the wardrobe once again, "what to wear?"

"Hey Prongsie," said Sirius, "we did good work didn't we? She is going to like it right?"

"Yeah Padfoot," he answered, "She will like it."

"Good," he said, smiling at James and Remus, "We just need the final touch. Got your cloak James?"

"Sure do Sirius," he said, pulling it out, "Ready to go?"

The boys smiled mischievously at the others, and took off out the portrait hole, just as the other occupants of Hermione's and Lily's dorm were stepping in. Two of the three girls looked over their shoulders at the passing boys, each wanting to know what they were missing. It was no secret that the girls had interest in Potter and Black. More than half the girls in the school had taken interest in the two boys. Mary Prewett, Kimberly Brown, and Suzanna Spinnett collapsed onto the couch, taking a look around at the common room that the Marauders had transformed into what looked like a muggle night club.

Streamers, and lights hung from the ceiling, and there were tables set up around the room. It looked as though the boys had worked really hard, and they didn't understand why. The Marauders had never thrown a party for any of their birthdays, and this new girl gets one? They didn't find it fair.

"You ladies look lovely this evening," said Frederick Vance, sliding into a chair near them. "Oi! Remus, Peter! Where did James and Sirius go off too?"

"They went to The-" started Peter, who was abruptly cut off with a sharp elbow from Remus.

"They went down to the kitchens," he said, "To get the stuff that the House Elves made for us."

"Ah," he said, "This should be a fun night."

"Yeah," said Remus, his eyes lingering on Mary for a moment, "It should be. Well, we better change. Come on Peter."

The two boys ascended the stairs, and Remus stole another glance at the blonde haired girl on the sofa, and he lightly blushed. He had never been as bold as Sirius and James, and when he was interested in a girl it was often shown more discreetly, and always unnoticed. He wanted that to change, but because of his, 'furry little problem' as Sirius called it, he wouldn't let himself get that close to another.

Remus flung the door open, and sat quietly down on his bed, glancing at the calendar on his bedside table. The next full moon wasn't until the 12th of October, but even with the amount of days in between, it still seemed so close. Sighing, Remus moved to his wardrobe, and quickly pulled down a pair of slacks, and a light brown shirt. He slipped his robes off his slender frame, and changed out of his school uniform, and into the clothes he had pulled down, running his hand through his hair.

Perhaps he was being foolish, he shouldn't deny himself the right to care for someone, and to let them care for him, he should do as Sirius and James always said, and trust himself.

"Are you alright Remus?" asked Peter, pushing his head through the neck hole of a red sweater.

"Yeah," he said, "I'm fine. Just thinking."

"Do you reckon they're back yet?"

"They should be," he said glancing at the clock. It was nearing six, and they had told the girls, to be down in the common room at six thirty. Well that's what they had told Hermione, and Lily. Everyone else in the house was told to be down there at six. "Come on. We should go down."

The boys stepped out of the dormitory room just in time to see Sirius and James jogging up the stairs, and Remus laughed. They hadn't changed yet, and from the looks of it they were going to need to shower. There were cobwebs in Sirius perfect hair, and dirt smudges on James nose. The passageways were convenient, but they were never clean.

"Everything is down there," said Sirius, smiling as he vanished into the room the boys shared.

"Rosmerta had it all ready to go," said James, following his friend in.

"Hurry up you two," Remus called after them, "Its fifteen to six!"

Up in the seventh years girls dormitory Lily was sitting in front of the vanity, gently brushing her hair, while Hermione was perched on the end of her bed, towel drying her long curly tresses. Neither girl had changed into their selected clothing, and they were laughing and talking about the events that the afternoon had held. Hermione hadn't ever thought that the first time she drank would be with her best friends mother, but she was glad that it was. She had never really had a girlfriend outside of Ginny, and she was thankful for Lily.

"We better hurry Hermione," said Lily, "Its after six and we still need to change."

"I don't see why we need to dress up," she said, reluctantly standing from her bed, "Its just a silly party."

"Well," said Lily, "They thought that since your muggleborn you would appreciate having a muggle type atmosphere."

"What do you mean?" asked Hermione, her hand falling to her hip.

Lily smiled at her friend, while slipping on her knee length skirt, "They asked some of the other muggleborns what muggle's do at parties, and they were told that they dress up, and dance, and have fun."

"Oh dear," said Hermione, zipping her black slacks. "Well, I guess, it will be alright."

"Of course it will," said Lily, "Now get dressed!"

"Alright!"

At six thirty the Gryffindors were gathered in the common room, the Marauders waiting to see the look on Hermione's face. They had really outdone themselves, they thought, and they all hoped that Hermione would enjoy herself tonight. They had noticed the way she would look so crestfallen at times, and they had often wondered if there was come deep secret that was making her sad.

"What's taking them so long?" asked Sirius.

"I expect," said Remus, "That it's taking them awhile to get ready. Those sobering charms I had to use on them may have had sluggish effects."

Sirius turned and looked at everyone else in the common room, please with the outcome. The girls were all chatting cheerily in one corner of the room, while all the boys from their house were standing in front of the drinks the marauders had snuck in. Sirius and James had arranged all the fire whiskey and mead that Madam Rosmerta had given them by a makeshift bar. Sirius grinned as the group of girls looked his way, but he wasn't grinning at them. He was smiling about something else, something that he wanted to tell Hermione. He felt a sharp elbow in his side, and when he looked over his shoulder to investigate he saw Hermione and Lily walking down the stairs, and James was waiting at the bottom of the stairs for Lily.

Sirius didn't know what to say, but he silently walked towards the stairs that Hermione was descending, his dark eyes glued on her. He saw her cheeks flush under his gaze, and she looked down at her feet, but that only made him look at her more. He was amazed by her, and he didn't want to look away. She was a vision in a light pink camisole top, and her black dress pants. Her top hung loosely off her thin frame, and gently clung to her shoulders, revealing a bit of sun kissed skin.

He extended his hand to her, and when she looked past him, she saw the look of envy flash on the faces of the girls behind him. She gently placed her hand in his, and when his lips brushed gently against her skin, she smiled.

"You look amazing," he said, as she stepped off the last stair.

"Thank you Sirius," she said. Hermione glanced around the common room, taking in all that the boys and Lily had done. She was touched. No one had really made a big deal about her birthday, but here she was, the Gryffindor common room decorated just for her.

Hermione looked over to Lily, smiling as she saw Lily's outstretched hand in James. She felt herself being pulled towards the center of the room, and she looked around her, all the other Gryffindors smiling at her, but a few of the girls had their backs turned to them. Before she knew what was happening music was playing, and everyone was chatting happily around the room, and she was being spun around by Frederick Vance. People were dancing happily to the music echoing from the Wireless, and Hermione made her way to where the Marauders were sitting, chatting with one another.

People had mugs of mead, and bottles of fire whiskey in their hands, and Hermione found it funny that both Head Boy and Head Girl were drinking and having a good time. She knew that this was something she would have never gone along with when she was head girl. She couldn't imagine it. She flashed a smile at the four boys responsible for this, and she collapsed into chair next to Peter.

"You guys are the best," she said, leaning her head against the back of the chair.

"We know Hermione," said James, smiling proudly at her. "having a good time?"

"Yes," she said, sitting up straight, "Im having a magnificent time!"

"Good," said Remus, his eyes landing on a blonder Gryffindor. "If you will excuse me."

Remus stood and made his way over to Mary Prewett, his amber eyes lingering on her rosy lips. Hermione watched him as he walked her way, and she couldn't help but smile. Remus did deserve to have some fun, and a love interest may be the way for him to realize that.

"Oh!" said Hermione, "James Lily was looking for you! Last I saw her she was getting some mead talking about you owing her a dance."

James smile broadened, and he immediately took off in search of the red haired beauty, tossing a wave at them as he left. Hermione simply giggled, and she looked over to Sirius and Peter, and as she did a slow song started bellowing out of the music player, and Hermione felt the mood in the room change as people started pairing off dancing closely. There in the middle of the room she saw Lily's head leaning on James shoulder as the swayed slowly to the music. She smiled softly, and looked down at the mead clutched in her hand, setting it aside.

She caught Sirius eye, and she felt the heat rise into her cheeks again. Before she knew it he was standing before her, his hand outstretched, and she took it, standing slowly. He led her out to the middle of the room, and she felt like she was floating on air. He spun her gently around, and took her by the waist, his dark eyes looking into hers. She felt suddenly weak at the knees and she was sure that if his arms hadn't been around her she would have fallen to the ground. Somehow her arms found their way around his neck, and she was leaning into him, dancing to the soft sounds of the music. Her head was leaned against his chest, and she hadn't been able to remember the last time she had felt so content in someone's arms. She pulled away from his as she heard her name roll off his lips.

"Hermione," he said, his breath caressing her skin.

She looked into his eyes, and she smiled, at a loss for words. His dark hair hung gracefully around his handsome face, and his mouth was gently upturned in a smile. She was lost in his gaze, and she felt herself sigh dreamily. She wasn't sure if it was the effect the mead was having on her, or if the was the effect that Sirius had on her, but she leaned up and gently pressed her soft lips against his cheek.

"Thank you," she said, "This is the best night of my life."

Sirius smiled as she gently pulled away, and he reached up, gently brushing Hermione's soft curls away from her eyes. He loved looking at her, looking into the eyes that held more emotion than he had ever seen. There was pain, love, happiness, and sorrow. All at once, and he had never encountered anything like it before.

Slowly, as everyone around them continued to dance, he leaned forward, and brushed his lips against hers. Time seemed to stop in that moment, and Hermione thought that she was falling forward in time again, but when her eyes fluttered open she was looking at Sirius still. She glanced around indiscreetly, and she saw the looks of the other people around the room, including Lily who was smiling at her. She turned her eyes back onto Sirius, and she was once again lost in his gaze.

"Happy Birthday Hermione," he said pulling her close.

* * *

**Thats all for now yall!! I am going to be really busy over the next week, but I am still going to be writing, and I am sorry that the update took longer than expected!!**

**I hope yall enjoyed!**

**XxNikixX**


	8. A Moonlit Night and Nightmares

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Belongs to JK. Sadly.**

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed, hope you enjoy the this chapter._

_

* * *

__Take me back._

_Hold me tight._

_Don't let me go._

_This feels so right._

Hermione pulled back from Sirius, unsure of what she was feeling. That kiss had changed it. Something inside told her she wasn't' going to be able to avoid him, and she wasn't going to be able to tell them who she really was, not now. The first kiss was an accident, but she let this one happen, after she had told herself she wouldn't let herself get so close. Now she was closer than she ever thought possible. Her hands fell from around his neck, and she took a small step back, her eyes glued onto Sirius. She wanted to stay, but part of her wanted to turn and walk away, and march straight into Dumbledore's office demanding a way back to the future. She didn't know how to deal with this, she was falling for someone who was deceased in her time, and she didn't think that she could deal with that.

Sirius grasped her hands in his and he held her in place, his eyes searching hers for some sign that she was feeling the same way that he was. He knew that because of his reputation around school that girls often thought he was the type to snog a girl and leave. He wouldn't have been surprised if Hermione thought if him the same way, but he wasn't doing that this time. He was drawn to Hermione, there was somehin about her, something that intrigued him, and he intended to find out what it was. She had an air of mystery around, but it was inviting. He wanted to knw her secrets, to find out everything he could about her.

"Come on," he said, tugging on her hand gently, "Lets go for a walk."

Hermione simply nodded, casting a glance at the clock in the common room. It was going on eleven o'clock, and she knew that going out of the common room was against the rules, but when she was with Sirius she didn't mind. She followed him, her hand enclosed around his, and when he grabbed a cloak, they were headed out of the common room and into the abandoned halls of Hogwarts.

* * *

"Lily," said James, his hand gently tugging on hers, "Can I talk to you?"

Lily looked at him, smiling, her green eyes meeting his, and she nodded gently, "Yeah," she said, following him as he headed towards one of the windows that looks over the grounds.

They stood there for a few silent moments, the sound of the music and happy Gryffindors was drowned out as their eyes locked. Something was different about James, she thought, he had changed. As he stood there holding her hand, she could suppress the feeling that she liked him. A lot more than she was letting on.

"Lily I-" he said, but was cut off as her finger pressed against his mouth.

"James," she said, "Let me start." He nodded, and she took that as her cure to continue, "I like you James Potter. I don't know what it is, but I do. Something is different, but it's always been there, I can see that. You've grown up, and now that I have seen more of who you are this month, I can't deny the feelings that I have for you."

"Lily are you serious?" he said, his eyes alight with joy, "You want to go out with me?"

"I think I do," she said, closing the gap between them. The effects of mead, as Lily would later realize, were what gave her the courage to kiss James for the first time, and she would never forget it. As their lips met, silhouetted by the soft glow of the moonlight, silence reigned all around them. They could clearly feel their hearts beating wildly, and James reached up, his hand entangling in Lily's vibrant hair.

Lily pulled back, her green eyes closed, and she bit down lightly on her bottom lip. She hadn't expected that to happen, and she hadn't expected to feel so strongly when it did. There was something urging her on, closer to James, and she slowly opened her eyes smiling when she saw James standing across from her, his fingers gently brushing where Lily had just been.

He looked across at her, the moonlight kissing her skin, and he felt himself fall even more in love with the amazing woman standing across from him. He wanted more of her. He wanted to taste her, and to hold her. He wanted to give her everything his heart held, and he knew that one day he would, but for now he would be content just looking at her, but when she closed the gap between them once again he gave him, their lips meeting in a soft gently kiss.

* * *

Across the room Remus was standing by Mary, and Frederick, all three in deep conversation about the Whomping Willow that had been placed on the grounds a few years back. Remus, who knew the exact reason it had been placed there, smiled as the two argued about it. Frederick thought that the tree was nothing but a menace to anyone who came near it, and Mary thought that the tree was placed there for a purpose.

Another slow song came on, and once again the various couples in the common room paired off. Frederick went and joined Suzanna, leaving Mary and Remus to talk. He smiled warmly at her, and he was elated when she took his hand. "Come on Remus," she said, "You haven't danced all night."

He laughed lightly, and followed her towards the center of the room, pulling her closer to him, but not too close, and they swayed to the music. He could smell her hair, and he immediately reminded of Jasmine and Vanilla. He looked down at her, surprised to find her blue eyes looking into his. She made him nervous like no other girl had before. He cleared his throat, and looked away from her.

"Mary," he said, his nerves ringing through in his voice. "Would you like to go with me to the next Hogsmeade trip?"

Mary bit back her excitement, and she nodded her head, smiling at him, "Yeah," she said, "I would." They simply smiled at one another, and when the song ended they were dancing to the ones in the hearts.

* * *

Sirius and Hermione had managed to make it outside the castle without running into any teachers, and when they had pushed through the castle doors, Sirius immediately draped his cloak over Hermione's shoulders, and cast a warming charm on the both of them. She smiled gratefully, and they made their way across the grounds. The ground was bathed in the moonlight, and Hermione stopped in her tracks once they reached the shore of the Great Lake, smiling at the scene before her. Everything was beautiful at this time of night, and she couldn't help but envy the beauty of the serene lake. It's surface was as smooth as glass, and the only sounds in the air were the whistling of the breeze through the trees.

She turned to look at Sirius, finding him standing next to her, looking down at her with his deep eyes. There was so much in them, and she knew that over the coming years they would slowly be drained of the emotion they held. He would lose his best friends, and the trust that they had in him. He was going to spend years in Azkaban, for a crime he didn't commit, slowly being drained of the happiness that he deserved. Hermione was looking at a ghost of the man that she knew. And that was when it hit her. She needed to save Sirius. She had to save Sirius.

"Hermione," he said, noticing the gleam of tears in her eyes, "What's wrong?"

Hermione reached up, gently brushing the tears from her eyes, and she smiled at Sirius, "Nothing," she said, "I just realized what I have to do."

"Oh yeah?" he said, snaking his arms around Hermione's waist, "What's that?"

Hermione smiled at him, and leaned in, closing the distance between the two of them, and pressed her lips to his. She nipped at his bottom lip, eliciting a soft growl from him, and before she knew what was happening she was being lifted into the air.

"Sirius!" she said through her laughter, "Let me go!"

"Never," he said, smiling up at her, pulling her closer, and setting her feet back on the ground, "Im never letting you go."

* * *

The clock struck midnight in the Gryffindor common room, and James pulled himself away from Lily long enough to move to the front of the fireplace, "Okay!," he said, "Everyone to bed!"

There were many people protesting, but when Lily joined his side, they quieted down, and began saying their goodbyes. The room had been charmed to look the way it did until midnight, and as the Gryffindors made their way to their respected dorm rooms the decorations began vanishing. Lily smiled at James, before turning away and heading up to her own dorm room. She had been surprised at what had transpired this evening, and as she ascended the stairs with the rest of the girls she caught sight of Remus and Mary, Remus gently kissing the top of her hand as they bid goodbye. She smiled softly, and continued to her dorm, where she would wait for Hermione to return. When she walked into the room she found a beautiful array of flowers sitting on her bed, and she felt herself blush as Kim and Suzanna smirked at her from their beds.

"Oh shush you two," she said, before either of them said anything. "They're just flowers."

Lily crawled out of her clothes, and into her pajamas, and flung herself into bed, a smile upon her face, and she closed her hangings, leaving a small split so she could see when Hermione returned. She smiled to herself, her eye lids becoming heavier, and before she knew it sleep overcame her.

* * *

Hermione and Sirius climbed in through the portrait hole only moments after everyone had gone to bed. Everyone that is except James, and Remus. Hermione smiled at the two of them, and she nodded her head, before turning to Sirius. He was smiling at her, his eyes shining like she had never seen them shine before. She dipped her head, and turned her attention away from him, glancing at the two Marauders on the couch in front of the fire.

"Thank you James," she said, "Remus."

The nodded their heads, and she smiled as Remus yawned, and she was curious as to what put the broad smile on James' face. She had an inkling of what it was, but she would have to get upstairs before she could confirm that. She flashed them another bright smile before turning away from them.

She gently let go of his hand, and caught his eye as she walked away. She smiled softly, and quickly swept up the stairs. The lights were already out in her dorm, and she could hear the steady breathing of her roommates, and she quickly changed out of her clothes, and into her pajamas. Hermione slipped under the scarlet covers, and shut her hangings. Closing her eyes, she smiled to herself and thoughts of Sirius filled her mind, and then something tugged at the corner of her subconscious and she was compelled to find out what it was. Thoughts of Sirius drifted out of her reach and she was soon thinking about Harry, Ron, and Ginny. Everyone she loved and cared for was in a future that was fighting for what they believed was right, and here she was.

As she slept that night visions of was filled her mind, and screams of pain echoed through her dreams. People were dying left and right, and she just standing there, an invisible barrier stopping her from helping. A green light was heading straight for Harry when Hermione shoot up in bed, her pillow and blankets damp with sweat. She could fear the sting of tears spilling down her cheeks, and she leaned her head into her knees.

"Hermione," said Lily, appearing at the side of her bed, "are you okay? You were screaming."

"I," said Hermione, pushing her covers off her think frame, "I don't feel so good."

"Come on Hermione," she said, her hand pressed against Hermione's forehead, "You're burning up. Ill take you to the hospital wing."

Hermione nodded, and as she stood she felt Lily slip an arm around her waist to support her, but she knew that it was going to hard. They struggled as they made their way down the stairs and by the time they got to the bottom, they were both exhausted.

"Hermione Ill be right back," she said, and before Hermione knew it Lily had vanished, but she could hear a faint voice in the background yelling for Sirius, and James. She heard what she thought were footsteps approaching her, and she saw Sirius' face briefly before the darkness clouding her vision overtook her.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed yall!! Im really sorry that I havent been able to update everyday, but...life is getting busy. . Searching for a house, and a new school, and stuff is exhausting.**

**Thanks for reading yall!**

**XxNikixX**


	9. Horcruxes and Hospital Wings

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything affiliated with the series.**

Firstly, thank you to those of you that reviewed!

**Nynaeve80**- Yay! I hoped people would like the kiss between them. I wanted it to be a sweet chapter, but I couldn't resist adding the end bit in. XD

**RiOt-GaL**- Cliff hangers are love. There will be plenty.

**The Real Green Ranger**- I'm so glad you loved this chapter. I did as well. I don't know if its my favorite, but it is my fluffiest….well the majority of it is.

**ginsensu**- You find out what was wrong with her in this chapter.

**FayeLibra2317**- A. I love your username, as I am a Libra. B. Cursed? No, just…well…read and you will know.

**jayley**- She could have used magic, but they had just woken up and Lily was freaking out at seeing her friend in such a state. And as far as this relationship working out in the future, who says it does? Only I know the answer to that one. -laughs evilly- Ahem…Anyways…thank you for reading.

**magical-mystery-girl**- Thank you for reading, and I am trying to update as often as possible, but life keeps interrupting. -kicks life-

* * *

Harry, Ron and Ginny were sitting in the common room, text books strewn around them as the dying fire danced in the hearth. The Gryffindors milled around them, casting glances at Harry. Rumors of him being the Chosen One still circulated around the Wizarding world, and because of this students stared, and they lingered where Harry was longer than they normally would have. Members of the DA occasionally scared them off in the attempt to give Harry some peace, but it was always short lived. 

It wasn't even hours after the Sorting Feast that questions of where their Head Girl was began, and they were all directed at her best friends. They didn't answer, just looked to McGonagall. Now September was nearly over, and Hermione's birthday came and passed for them. They couldn't stop feeling depressed without their know it all friend constantly badgering them about their homework and their classes. Harry had to resume his hunt for the Horcruxes without her. There was no other choice. It was, after all, his destiny.

Ginny had proved to be useful though, and while she could never take the place of Hermione, she was doing her best to help Harry. He couldn't ask for anything more. He glanced up from the book he was holding on ancient artifacts and relics to look up at Ron, a sad gleam emanating from his emerald eyes. He had almost given up hope on ever finding the remaining Horcruxes, but it was the help that his friends offered him that made him continue. It was the fact that he knew Hermione was still helping them, even though she was twenty years in the past.

"Harry!" said Ginny, her face alight with excitement, "I think I have found it!"

She picked up her book, and plopped down on the scarlet sofa next to him, her finger pointing at a chalice that Harry had seen in a memory. It was Helga Hufflepuff's cup. The same one that Tom Riddle stole from the elderly woman in his younger days. Harry couldn't believe what he was reading.

"It says it belonged to-" said Ginny, who was interrupted by Harry.

"Helga Hufflepuff." He said, "I know. Dumbledore showed me that cup. We just didn't know where it was.

"Its in a muggle museum," said Ginny, "only three blocks away from the Ministry!"

"Why would Voldemort put a part of his soul in a museum?" asked Ron, setting his book aside.

"Its the perfect hiding place," said Harry. "Its in a muggle location, and where no one would think to look. He didn't plan on anyone finding about them, and even if a wizard did, they would have never thought to look in the muggle world. I cant believe it. We located one."

"Harry how are we going to get there?" asked Ginny.

"We?" he said, shooting Ron a glance, "We aren't going anywhere. I am."

"Come on mate," said Ron, "You don't really think we would let you go alone do you?"

"No I suppose not," he said, sinking back into the sofa. He looked over at the red haired girl sitting next to him, and he sighed. He didn't want to put Ginny in danger. He would never be able to forgive himself if something happened to her. He wouldn't be able to live through losing another person that he loved. He had to find a way to leave without them.

"Don't try it Harry," said Ginny knowingly, "I will not forgive you if you do this alone. Just because it is your destiny does not mean that you have to carry this burden alone."

"She's right Harry," said Ron, leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees. "We could ask some of the DA to go."

"No," said Harry, "I don't want to risk anyone's life."

"It's a muggle museum Harry," said Ron, "How dangerous can it possibly be?"

"You weren't there in that cave Ron," he said darkly, his eyes clouded with memories of that night, "There were dangers in that cave that I would never wish upon anyone. What happens if there are inferi there? What happens if there is deadly curses set as traps? What happens if there are other dangers that we can't even fathom?"

"Then we figure it out Harry, together." said Ginny, placing a comforting hand on his knee.

"Face it mate," said Ron, his hand falling on Harry's shoulder, "we aren't letting you go through this alone."

* * *

Hermione was asleep, her eyelids fluttering occasionally, and the small congregation of students were huddled around her bed. Lily's head rested on James' shoulder, and Remus sat at the end of the bed, his amber eyes focused on the young witch. Sirius was sitting to her right his hand gently grasping hers, and he was holding her breath, waiting for her to wake. He felt nervous, but he knew that Madame Pomfrey would take good care of her, and while she had yet to disclose what was wrong, he knew it was nothing serious, else the headmaster would have been called down already. He looked around to the faces of his friends, and he was thankful that they were here. Hermione meant a lot to them all, and though it couldn't be explained, he knew they all felt a familiar connection to her. 

"Hey Sirius," came James' voice, causing the grey eyed marauder to look up, "you alright mate?"

"Yeah Prongs," he said, his voice flat, "I'm fine. Just worried is all."

"It'll be alright Sirius," said Lily, moving away from James to join Sirius, "Hermione is a tough witch, she'll be fine."

He smiled weakly at her, and he turned his attention back to Hermione. Her brown curls were strewn about on the pillow, and there was a pained expression on her face while she slept, and he desperately wanted to take that pain away from her, do anything to ease it. He felt her squeeze his hand, and they all jumped when a scream started to pierce the silence. They looked to Hermione and saw tears falling down her face leaving trails of wetness in their wake.

Sirius leaned forward trying to comfort the sleeping girl, while Remus ran to get Madame Pomfrey. Tears were falling faster from her eyes and Sirius didn't know what to do, and he was relieved when Madame Pomfrey arrived, a vial of a thick blue potion in her hand.

"Mr. Black," she said, "I am going to need you to keep her mouth open for me."

Sirius did as he was told, and held her mouth ajar while the nurse poured the liquid into her throat. They waited a few moments, and while occasional words echoed from Hermione's lips, the screaming had stopped.

"Ginny, Harry, Ron, no please not them," said Hermione, her voice plagued by fear and pain, "please don't be dead. Please don't leave me."

The standing teens looked down at their sleeping friend, realizing how little they knew of Hermione's life before she had shown up on the platform that day. Sirius glanced at his friends, noting the look of tiredness that had crept into their eyes. "Why don't you guys go back to sleep, I'll stay here with her."

Lily looked at the other two, and nodded, yawning as she did, "Come get us if anything happens Sirius."

"I will Lily," he said, and before she walked away he reached out, stopping her, "Thank you for getting us." She smiled at him, and nodded down at him, before taking James' hand in her own, and walking out of the hospital wing with James.

"Are you going to be alright Sirius?" asked Remus, his eyes locked onto his friends.

"Yeah Moony," he said, "I'll be fine. I just never realized how little we know about her life outside of Hogwarts."

"I know mate," he said, "I know, but you have the rest of the year to learn about that."

"I think it will take longer than that to learn about all her secrets," he answered his friend, "Go to sleep Moony."

"Goodnight Sirius," he said.

"Night," he answered, turning his eyes back onto Hermione. He reached forward, gently stroking her cheek with his index finger. Sighing he turned his attention to the windows lining the walls of the hospital wing.

Hermione's chocolate eyes fluttered open, and she winced as she tried to sit up, aware of the throbbing pain in the back of her head. She glanced to ebony haired Gryffindor sitting at her side, and she smiled softly. She looked around, taking in the hospital wing, and when she focused her attention back on Sirius, she couldn't help but remember her third year.

"Hermione," said Sirius, his voice interrupting her memories, "You're awake."

"Yeah," she said, "You should be asleep. What time is it anyways?"

"Around five in the morning." he answered her, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm tired. What happened?"

"I don't know," said Sirius, "You were screaming and calling out three names. Harry, Ron and Ginny. It sounded like you were pleading for their lives."

"I did?" she said, dropping her gaze.

"Yeah," he said, "are you alright?"

"Yeah," she said, "just bad dreams I guess."

At that moment Madame Pomfrey joined them, and she felt Hermione's forehead, and nodded, "Fever is gone," she said, and moved her hands down to Hermione's wrist, "and your pulse has slowed. You'll be fine Miss Granger, but I am going to keep you overnight. Mr. Black, back to your dormitory."

Sirius looked to her, a sign of protest upon his face, but she shook her head, "I will not take no for an answer Mr. Black. Now go."

He glared as she walked away, and he turned his gaze to Hermione, "I guess I have to go."

"Sirius," she said, "Overnight isn't that long. Its more than halfway gone. I'll see you at breakfast."

He smiled down at her, "Starting to think like a Marauder m'dear."

She laughed, and waved her hand at him, dismissing him from the hospital wing, and he left with a wink. Falling down into her pillows Hermione closed her eyes, fighting back the tears threatening to fall. She had been dreaming of her friends. She heard footsteps shuffling towards her, and she opened one eye and saw Madame Pomfrey standing above her. She opened her other eye, and sat up.

"Miss Granger," she said, proffering a vial filled with a light violet liquid, "Please drink this."

"Madame Pomfrey," she said, taking the vial, "What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing to worry about," she answered, "You had a panic attack, and the only thing that was unusual was that you were uconscious when it happened. Now, drink up."

Hermione lifted the vial to her lips, and grimaced as the liquid slipped down her throat, "Thank you," she said. Madame Pomfrey nodded to her and walked away, and Hermione leaned back into her pillows again. She closed her eyes once more, and felt herself drifting back into sleep. "I wonder if its started," she whispered.

* * *

**­­­­­­I really would like to apologize for not updating, but unfortunately I have been sick, and have been having to deal with a trial as well. The hotel I worked at in August was robbed at gun point and I was there at the time, and it just went to court. Needless to say I have been a bit nervous at seeing the guy who held a gun to my head and threatened my life. Work still is busy, and I don't think it is EVER going to slow down. Save me? Please?**

**Oh, and you may have noticed that I finally typed Sirius' eyes out as grey. Yeah. I finally read JK's website and the lexicon and saw them as grey. So over the next few days I will be editing in the correct color in the rest of the chapters. I was just going off the books, and what I have read, and in them his eyes color was never mentioned ((at least not that I remember)). So, sorry for the confusion.**

**Please read and review!!**

**Thanks!**

**XxNikixX**


	10. Morning Mischief

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Harry Potter.**

Thanks as always to my _wonderful_ reviewers!! You lot rock!!

Nynaeve80-Im glad you liked the last line…it was supposed to add that little touch. And I am fine. The guy is going to get thrown in jail for a min of 50 years.

IceAngel89- Hey! Thank you for reviewing, and sorry I couldn't get this chapter to you. I have to go into the hospital tomorrow, and I really wanted to get this posted.

magical-mystery-girl- I'm really glad you like the story, and its going to keep coming. I'm not going to quit writing this. Though I have to say…with the stress of moving and stuff my updates aren't going to come as often.

FayeLibra2317-Hermione isn't that willing to reveal her secret just yet. But…no telling what time has in store. Well…I know…but…anyways. Thanks for reviewing.

Agnes- Ah…yeah your reviews didn't get through, but this one did! Thank you! I'm glad you are reading. I hope I can keep you interested.

Blue Rose of the Full Moon-Oh thank you! I am so glad that you like the two story lines. They are going to mix in at one point in time. -shifty- Anycaboodle…I hope you keep reading!

jayley- Evil laughter? What evil laughter? -giggles- You don't HAVE to read it all, but I want you to. Thanks for reading.

AnasellaEmm-Here you go! I am giving you more to read! Thank you so much for reviewing! And thank you for your well wishes!

* * *

"Be careful Miss Granger," said Madame Pomfrey as Hermione left the hospital wing in the morning. She smiled and nodded at the medi-witch before making her way to Gryffindor tower to change out of her pajamas. She had yet to encounter anyone as she made her way down the hallways. It was seven am on a Sunday morning, and the only people she expected to see up in her own common room were Lily and Remus. As she murmured the password to the Gryffindor common room, the portrait swung forward allowing her entrance. Hermione sighed as she entered the common room, and found it empty. For a moment her gaze lingered on the stairs to the boy's dormitory, and she stopped in her tracks.

She smiled, and leapt up the stairs to the girls dormitory, and flung herself onto Lily's bed. When the red heads eyes snapped open, Hermione held a finger up to her lips, and she beckoned Lily to follow her. Lily eyed her curiously, and followed her out the door.

"Hermione," she said, "it's good to see you awake, but why in the world did you wake me?"

"I have an idea," she said, smiling at Lily, "do you have your wand?"

"Oh," she said, glancing at the dormitory door, "hold on."

Hermione waited as her friend slipped back into their room, and came out moments later carrying her wand with her. "Are you going to tell me what's going on Hermione?"

"I just thought," she said, "Since it's a beautiful day outside that the boys should be awake. Wouldn't want to waste anymore of it now would we?"

Lily looked at her confused for a moment, "I don't get-" she said, stopping mid sentence. "Oh."

"Yeah," said Hermione, stepping off the staircase. "Okay, so all we're going to do is cast a few glamour charms, then simply wake them all up."

"Wake them how?" asked Lily.

"Aguamenti." she said simply.

The two Gryffindor girls slipped up the stairs, and into the boys dormitory, their eyes shining with mischief.

* * *

"BLOODY HELL?!" yelped Sirius Black, falling out of his bed as a jet of water streamed at him from all directions. He heard the gurgling cries of his friends as water continued to sprout from different objects around the room. As he untangled himself from his wet duvet. He glanced around the room, and reached from his wand, plucking it from the puddle forming on his bedside table.

"Finite incantatem," he said, pointing his wand at various objects. James struggled to free himself from his covers, and slipped, his rear meeting the floor with a loud thump.

"Who did this?!" he said, wiping his eyes, and tossing his blankets aside. He followed Sirius' lead and began stopping the various objects steady stream of water.

They both looked to Remus, and was shocked by the laughter escaping his lips. He too was soaking, and was currently aiming his wand at the alarm clock. Sirius looked at him, and laughter echoed from his throat. He then looked to James, and Peter who was still looking confused as he sat on the wet floor.

"Remus," he said, "Your hair! James, you have makeup on!"

"I wouldn't be laughing if I were you mate," said James, "You've got hair longer than Lily's! And its pink!"

"What?!" roared Sirius, spinning to find a mirror. He ran his fingers through his long pink locks, and couldn't help but laugh.

After a few minutes more the boys had all the water cleaned up, and they were standing in the middle of the room figuring out how to undo the glamour charms that were placed upon them. It was then that their dormitory door flew open and a bright flash followed. Dazed, the boys tried to see past the purple spots forming in their eyesight to see who was standing at the door, but as soon as the spots cleared the photo takers had already vanished.

They eyed one another before resuming the task of removing the charms, and as soon as they had finished they had found that the who ever had pulled this prank on them had been smarter than they thought. Sirius' hair was back to normal save one spot that remained pink. James, while all the makeup had been removed still sported some red lipstick that would not come off, and Remus' hair had been returned to normal for the most part, only the bottom half remained blue and yellow. Each boy, however, still had multi colored finger nails. And they found that to their dismay they could not get it off. They had faired better then Peter, who insisted on removing the charms himself after seeing that the others had no luck. His hair, instead of returning to the sandy blonde color it had been , grew even brighter, and more green.

Scowling the boys dressed, and bounded down the stairs in hopes of finding the students who had caused the multi colored finger nails, and wacky hair colors, but the Marauders were a bit surprised to see Hermione and Lily sitting together on the scarlet couch. Each boy eyed the girls in turn, neither of whom looks up from their shared copy of Hogwarts: A History. The boys plopped down into the surrounding chairs and sofa, their eyes never leaving their newfound suspects. Remus couldn't help but notice the grin on Hermione's face as she read the book in front of them. A few moments of silence passed and Remus grew even more suspicious when they didn't turn the page.

"Good morning Lily, Hermione," he said, "What has you two up so early?"

Hermione and Lily looked up, and they all noticed the smile plastered on Hermione's face, and the twinkle of amusement in their eyes. "Early?" she said ridding her face of all emotion, "The day is wasting away outside and you say its early?"

"Yeah," chimed in Lily, "What had you lot in bed so late?"

"Oh," said Hermione, her eyes glued onto Sirius, "that is a lovely color of pink you've got there."

Hermione and Lily both stood, stretching their arms over their heads, and moved towards the exit of the common room, "We must be off to breakfast," said Lily, her voice shaking from controlling the laughter that was threatening to escape. They could all hear Hermione giggle, and the boys looked at one another, James' eyebrows raised, while Sirius just grinned.

"Yes," said Hermione, thought her evident laughter, "Wouldn't want to miss breakfast. I think I need some water, I'm absolutely parched."

"You too?" asked Lily, looking at her friend, laughing, "I wouldn't imagine the boys here would know what the feels like, what with all the water they woke up to this morning." Falling into a fit of laughter, the pair quickly rushed out of the portrait hole, leaving four very confused boys behind.

"How did they manage that?" asked James, his voice ringing with shock.

"I don't know mate," said Sirius, a grin still spread on his handsome features, "but I think we've corrupted them. Never in a million years would I have thought our dear Head Girl would prank someone."

"I knew she always had it in her," said James, looking in awe at the spot she had just stood, "Wait!" He said, looking at his best friends, "They pranked us! The Marauders do not get pranked. We have to retaliate."

"Can we retaliate after breakfast Prongs?" said Sirius, "I'm starving."

"Big surprise," said Remus, "You're always starving."

"I'm a growing boy Moony," he said standing, "Come on. I want to talk to Hermione, see how she is doing."

"Hey Sirius," said Peter, looking at his shaggy haired friend, his voice timid, "Why do you like her so much? You don't even know her. I mean, none of us know anything about her."

"What's your point Wormtail?" he asked, looking at him as they made their way through the portrait hole and down the corridor, "I'm getting to know her. That's all that matters."

"I don't know if I trust her," he said, ruffling his blonde hair, "she's hiding something. I'm not the only one who sees it."

"I trust her," said Remus and James.

"So do I," growled Sirius, "Now drop it Peter."

"Sorry," he said, "I was just saying…"

"Well don't," barked Sirius.

The four boys made their way down the corridors, finding them emptier than usual, an odd silence hanging between them. Sirius had a scowl on his face, and Peter looked unsure. James and Remus weren't to sure what to say, or if they should say anything at all, so they kept their silence. James kept glancing up as they made their way towards the Great Hall, his eyes catching the sunlight that was streaming in through the castle windows.

"Hey Sirius," he said, "fancy going for a little bit of practice? It's great flying weather out here there."

Sirius turned his gray eyes to the window, nodding slightly as they entered the Great Hall, "Yeah Prongsie" he said, "we could do that."

The Marauders could feel the few pairs of eyes that were in the Great Hall snap onto them almost immediately, and the laughter that ensued only made their Marauder sides come out. Nearing the two girls who had caused the hair color, and make up, Sirius and James jumped up onto the table, waving their hands like they were beauty queens. Remus quickly sat down, snatching some toast from the plate in front of Lily, and shooting her an awkward smile. At times he was embarrassed to be friends with the two boys on the table.

"Mr. Potter, and Mr. Black!" boomed the voice of Professor McGonagall, "Get down from there this instant!"

James hopped down off the table, landing next to Lily, while Sirius saluted his head of house, and followed James. As he sat next to James, he looked at Hermione, examining her while she ate, and he smiled knowingly at her. "I know what you two did."

"Oh really?" said Hermione, swallowing her eggs and meeting Sirius' gaze. "And what exactly is it that we did?"

"This!" he said, wiggling his fingers in front of Hermione.

"Lily," she said, "what in this world is he talking about?"

"I have no clue Hermione," she said, "He must have finally gone off his rocker."

The two girls couldn't contain their laughter any longer, and the moment their eyes locked they were lost to a fit of giggles.

"You realize there will be repercussions for this don't you?" asked James, piling sausages onto his plate.

The two girls stopped laughing, and looked at one another, then at all of the boys, "Repercussions?" said Lily. "Like what?"

"Yeah," said Hermione, her smile faltering, "Like what?"

"Oh," said Sirius, his eyes alight with the trademark Marauder gleam, "You'll have to wait and see."

Hermione looked to Sirius, "You can't touch us if we stay in our dorms."

"There is always classes, and meals," said James, smiling at them.

"Never mind that," said Sirius, "Hermione I need to talk with you."

"Now?" she said, scooping up some more eggs, "Cant it wait until after breakfast?"

"I suppose," he said, grabbing six pancakes and slapping them onto his plate.

"For seven years Sirius Black," said Lily, eyeing his plate as it overflowed with syrup, "I have watched you eat more than the Giant Squid could, and I have wondered where it goes."

"No one knows," said Remus, smiling at his friends, "He's a bottomless pit."

Swallowing his mouthful, Sirius looked to his werewolf friend, "Bottomless pit?" he said, "I just assumed that everyone knew what goes in has to come out."

"Sirius!" said Lily and Hermione, "That's disgusting!"

"It's true!" he said laughing while the others shook their heads.

"You don't say stuff like that Padfoot, not at the table!"

"Sorry," he said, smiling and shoving another forkful of food into his mouth.

"No you aren't," laughed Hermione, "You aren't sorry at all. But that's alright."

"Oi Hermione," he said, casting a look a Peter, "can I talk to you?"

"Yeah, sure," she said, looking at him oddly, "What's up?"

"I meant," he said, looking at everyone else, "alone."

Hermione looked like she was in thought for a moment, and she turned her attention to Lily eyeing her worriedly. She wasn't sure if this was the moment that Sirius was waiting to strike. She didn't feel like getting retaliated against by herself. She had thought that when or if the boys decided to get them back they would be together.

"Yeah," she said, pushing her plate away, "Now?"

"Well," he started, "Can you meet me by the lake in about ten minutes? I need to go up and get my broom."

"Why do you need your broom?" she said, her voice sounding panicky. Hermione did not fly. It was just nor reasonable.

"After I talk with you," he said, "James and I are going to fly around the pitch for a bit. Quidditch season will be starting soon."

"Oh," she said, sounding relieved, "okay. Yeah, sure, Ill meet you in ten minutes. Lily can I talk with you for a moment?"

Lily nodded, and added her plate to Hermione's discarded one, and stood with the curly haired witch, and together they made their way out of the Great Hall.

"Sirius," said Remus, "What do you need to speak with Hermione about?"

"Just a few things," he said, "One being who Harry, Ron, and Ginny are."

* * *

**Well that would be it for now...my updates are going to be coming a little slower for a little while. My oncologist has upped my treatments, and work is getting demanding, but I WILL not abandon this fic. I'm having too much fun writing it. **

**Anycaboodle...please R/R!!**

**Thanks!**

**XxNikixX**


End file.
